Kono High Hero
by dasher1
Summary: Naruto becomes a hero for his childhood friend, Konohamaru, as they tackle the challenges of high school together. NaruKono.
1. Chapter 1: A blond savior

His is my first yaoi fanfic, so please take it a little easy on me, if I made some mistakes. Please let me know what you think about this, or if you have any comments or suggestions. There isn't really anything yaoi happening in this first chapter, but more will happen later. Please don't read if you don't want to read any on boy later on, this chapter is perfectly safe though. It is a NaruKono story.

I got the idea for the from seeing pictures of Naruto and his friends as modern teenagers. So, I figured I would write something to that effect. I have a friend who uses Konohamaru in role playing, so I've really wanted to write something like this. I really hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

**Konoha High Hero**

_Chapter 1: A blond savior_

The blond-haired boy let out a yawn as turned off his car after he pulled into parking spot in the school's parking lot. He sighed for a moment as he looked down at his messenger-style book bag that was sitting on the passenger seat.

He really didn't want to be returning to school today after having the summer off. The one comforting thought for him though was that he was now a senior, and this would be his last year of high school. He knew the day couldn't be avoided though; he couldn't ditch the first day of class.

So, without another option, he grabbed his bag and stepped out. He flung the strap across his chest as he shut the door to his black Cavalier. He pulled on the collar of his bright orange hoodie and started to walk through the lot toward the school. Even from this distance he could see the name, "Konoha High School," in big letters on the front of the school.

The first day of school was always the most boring day of the year, but always the easiest too. Every teacher just spent the period talking about what the outline of the semester would be for that class, the expectations, and all the big projects. Some would play the stupid getting-to-know-you games that teachers liked to play, but students rolled their eyes too. He would probably end up sleeping through at least one of them by the end of the day since he had been up late the night before. He had spent the last night of freedom playing video games and watching movies before coming back to tests and homework. The one good thing that came on this day was that it was a nice to catch up with friends he hadn't seen all summer.

He could actually already see a few people he knew heading into the building. He started to head across the lawn that sprawled across the front of the building. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and checked the time. A big, digital 7:43 AM showed across its front. He had plenty of time to get to class for a change, especially since he didn't have to grab his books or such from his locker today. So, he would spend the time talking with friends until things got started.

As he cut across the lawn, he heard the sounds of someone grunting and whining, as if they were struggling. He looked around as he slipped back his phone. He wondered what was going on. He started to follow the sound around the corner of the building to a small, semi-secluded area. It was an area where some kids would often come to try to smoke or make out before they learned that it was a place teachers knew about.

As he came around, he saw the large back of a chubby man, and beneath the man was a pair of struggling, kicking legs. Naruto knew exactly who the bully was, Jirobo. The guy must have been held back at least two or three times throughout his school career because the guy was so much older and bigger than any other senior. Naruto sigh for a moment as he contemplated getting involved with this mess. He really didn't want to get involved, but he wasn't much for letting the weak get picked on. And Naruto knew that whoever it was, they were going to be a freshman. Jirobo wasn't one to waste time. School hadn't even officially started yet, and he was already picking on freshmen.

"Let 'em go Jirobo," he said almost sighing as he said it. The large man looked back over his shoulder at the blond boy. "Oh, yeah, what are you going to do about it if I don't want to Naruto?" he said.

"Look, I'm not really in the mood to fight, and I'd rather not get suspended on the first day, so just let 'em up already," he said. "Besides, I can just go and get some people to help me if you don't."

Naruto wasn't lying either. He could easily wrangle up people to help him if he needed it. He wasn't really a guy that would normally consider popular, despite being on the football team, but he was friends with the main leader of every social cliché, from jocks, to skaters, to nerds, to troublemakers. He was just friends with the right people. But, besides all that, he could take the guy himself he figured.

Jirobo finally stood up off the smaller boy and started to walk toward him. "Oh yeah," Jirobo tauntingly said. "You think you are so tough huh?" The man's massive fist was suddenly swiped at the side of the Uzumaki's head. The blonde bent his knees as he dropped down below the punch, and he instantly sprung back up and slammed his knee into the hanging belly of his opponent.

The blow took the wind out of Jirobo, and the man stumbled back as he tried to regain his air. Naruto didn't wait the opportunity though and immediately sent a hook and a jab into the bully's face before dropping his elbow on the back of the man's head as a final blow. Jirobo lay on the ground as he nursed his wounds from the sudden barrage of blows. The blonde finally looked over on the ground to see whom he had put his neck on the line to protect.

"Konohamaru?" he said in shock. The Uzumaki's blue eyes were focused on the short, little, brunette freshman that was still sitting on the ground. A bright red tint covered the freshman's face as he saw the person who had been his rescuer from his torment. He was so embarrassed that had to be someone he knew. The freshman had his back to the older boy as he tried to hide the pair of underwear that had been nearly ripped off his body. He slowly stood up and tried to tuck them back into his pants with one hand. "Uh………. Thanks for the help, boss," the brunette boy said as he fiddled with his under shorts.

The two had known each other their entire lives. They had grown up on the same block together, so it was only natural that they would have ended up playing together as kids despite their age difference. And the Uzumaki's nickname, "boss," had just been something that had stuck around from those days.

The blonde shocked face slowly turned to a smile. "It's ok, Kono," he said with a smile. "Jirobo is just an ass. And he's got plenty off it." The older boy started to walk toward the other, literally stepping on the downed bully who was in his way. "Let me help you with your stuff, and I will make sure you find your first class without anymore incidents. People like to pick on freshmen the first day, so just stick with me, and I will help you out," he said as he headed over to a dumped out book bag.

The brunette had completely forgotten that his book bag had been dumped out at the start of the bullying. The stinging pain in his ass had taken care of that. The brunette thought he got his underwear completely pushed back down into his pants and walked over to help his friend with his own things.

The Uzumaki was kneeling over the dumped out supplies and started to stuff them back into the various pockets of the bag. He looked over as the young boy knelt down beside him to help. A warm smile crossed his lips as he looked at his childhood friend. He remembered all the good times they had a kid.

The brown-haired Sarutobi looked up to see the blonde's blue orbs looking at him. He smiled as the sight of the other boy's charming smile. He had been so impressed by the blonde's fighting skills. It was just like when they were kids. He had looked up to the older boy back then to, and things hadn't changed since. The boy was just as amazing as back then as he was now, and the brunette still felt just as safe just by being by the boy. He knew if he had the Uzumaki by his side, he wouldn't have to worry.

The blonde looked around to make sure all the boy's school supplies had been picked up. He didn't see anything lying still around and handed the bag back to its owner. "There you go Kono," he said. "Come on. School is pro-" His words were cut off as he heard something behind him. He shoved the brunette boy away and rolled in the opposite way as a massive fist swung at where the back of his head had been.

Jirobo had recovered and decided to get in a cheap shot it seemed. Naruto rolled to his back and hooked his feet around the large man's legs and twisted, forcing the man's legs to bend and the man to fall forward onto his hands and knees. Naruto spun around and jumped to his feet. "Like cheap shots huh?" Naruto shouted as he slammed the top of his foot into Jirobo's chin. The boy's massive frame was sent flailing back to the ground once again.

Naruto stood there and made sure the bully was going to stay down this time before looking over at his friend. "You ok?" he asked.

The Sarutobi only nodded in response. He was too awe struck at the boy's impressive skills to speak. He had seen the blonde beat up on a man much larger than himself without even being touched. The brunette continued to sit there and stared as the older boy wiped away the dirt from his orange hoodie and baggy jeans. He quickly looked away though as the older boy looked at him, so not to appear to be staring. The boy stood up and pulled his bag back onto his shoulders. "Um… Naruto, thank you so much for helping me," the boy said softly. "I know you put your neck out for me. And I really appreciate it."

Naruto only smiled and walked over to his friend's side. "Come on, before you're late," he said. He noticed the boy's underwear still sticking out of his pants in the back and reached back and tucked it in for him. "There you go."

Konohamaru's face turned bright red as he felt to boy's hand near his butt. The fact that the other boy had seen his underwear was bad enough, but to have him touch him like that only embarrassed him more. He took a few deep breaths as he tried to get control of himself. "Thanks," he forced himself to say.

Naruto smiled and patted the boy's back. "It's ok," he said. He giggled a moment as he looked over the young boy's nice and dressy clothes that he had on for the first day of school. He started to walk with the boy once again toward the entrance. "Just do me one favor ok? So I don't have to save you from bullies again," he continued. "Just don't let you mom pick out your clothes for school anymore."


	2. Chapter 2: Can’t keep my eye off you

I'm a little excited about the story, so I decided to jump on the next chapter. So, far I've gotten positive reviews from people. But, I still want to hear all the comments, suggestions and ideas for the story. Remember, this is yaoi between Naruto and Konohamaru. So don't read if you don't want to read about boy on boy.

Once again, there isn't a lot of yaoi, and it's pretty safe for everyone. It is coming though I promise. You will see how one side starts to notice the other in a surprising way though. Enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter 2: C__an't keep my eye off you_

Naruto walked into senior English class with one minute to spare. He made his way through the classroom as he spotted an empty desk at the back of the room between Kiba and Shikamaru. Several hellos and variations of the like we called out to him as he walked past some of his friends, the first being from Sakura who was promptly seated at the front of the class.

He pulled of his bag and dropped it beside his desk just slouching down into the desk as the bell rang. Naruto instantly noticed that their teacher was still surprising absent from the room, so he decided to greet his friends on either side. "Hey Shikamaru, how's it going?" he asked the friend to his right.

"I'd rather just be in bed if it were my choice," the lazy boy said as he sat leaned over his desk. "I'm not one who's made to sit around in school all day."

Naruto giggled at his friends comment. "Really, I thought that sitting around all day is exactly what you were about," he said. "Well, when you weren't skateboarding at least."

Shikamaru was probably the laziest guy he knew, and the only thing really physical that he had seen the lanky boy out doing was skateboarding. He was probably the best one in the school too.

Naruto then turned his attention to the other brunette boy on his opposite side. "What about you Kiba? You ready for practice this afternoon?" he asked. Naruto had already seen Kiba quite a bit. They had seen each other at football practice during the summer. Kiba was the best athlete in the school, staring quarterback and basketball captain. The Uzumaki however was second string on both of them. Probably because he shared a laziness trait with Shikamaru.

The other boy didn't get a chance to answer though before the teacher walked in. "Sorry everyone," Mr. Kakashi Hatake said as he walked into the middle of the room. "It seems my car had a little trouble getting started this morning."

Naruto already knew that was a lie. He began to drift off into his sleepy mind as he thought about his morning. He wondered how his young friend was fairing in his first class. He knew it wasn't easy the first day, but he hoped the other would be ok. He had taken him all the way to the boy's first class, but he still hoped he would be alright in finding his next one alone, since the blonde wouldn't be able to meet up with him.

Konohamaru sat in his very first class of high school, history. Mr. Ebisu was standing at the front of the room talking about how important history and a good education would be to their futures, but the young brunette wasn't paying attention a word. His mind was currently occupied by thoughts of his blond savior.

He wondered just how strong the older boy was. He remembered that the boy had seemed so strong as a kid, and now he could only be greater. He had shown that too. The bully had been so much bigger than Naruto, but the boy didn't get fazed at all. He had laid the bigger man out cold with a few blows. His mind seemed to drift off as he thought about the boy's strength. He could only image what the boy's body looked like underneath the baggy clothes he had been wearing. His mind drew an image of the Uzumaki; the boy standing in front of him without a shirt. He body would be firm, toned and tanned.

"What did he just say?" a voice said. The freshman nearly jumped out of his skin. He was thankful he didn't shout out as he jerked his head to the side to see that Moegi had been the source of his scare. "Wh-what did you say?" the brunette whispered back the girl.

The red-haired girl leaned back once again and repeated the question. The boy simply shrugged. He didn't have a clue; he had been off in his own world. The girl frowned at the response, but simply leaned over to her other side to ask Udon.

The boy sat silently as he tried to calm himself from the startle. He looked down at his new school notebook. He hadn't taken any notes about what his teacher had said. But, he hadn't written something. The name, "Naruto," had been written there and by his hand. He quickly slipped his hand over the name and glanced around nervously. He flipped his pencil over and erased the name.

He had just finished erasing the name when the bell rang. He started to stand up, but then quickly sat back down. He had a problem. The front of his pants were tenting. His face instantly flushed red in embarrassment. He couldn't believe that he had gotten a hard on when thinking about the older blonde. He tried to kill some time as he put away all his supplies carefully and doing it as slowly as he could without looking suspicious.

Luckily, by the time he had finished. They had gone down enough to not to be obvious. He quickly hurried out of the room and into the crowded hallways as he pulled his bag onto his shoulders.

"Wait up Konohamaru," he heard Moegi call out to him. The Sarutobi didn't respond though, but kept walking. He was just too embarrassed over the situation. If someone asked, he couldn't tell him whom he had really been thinking about; he would never live it down. It would make high school hell for him. The brunette's two friends quickly caught up to him though, and the trio walked together to their next classes.

The rest of the morning was mostly uneventful for the both of them. The Uzumaki continued to greet and catch up with his friends as he passed from class to class like any normal, boring day of school. And the Sarutobi seemed to get his attention back during the rest of his classes, which quickly came after getting glared at by his second period instructor when he started to space off again. And the two had failed to see each other until lunch.

Even then, it was only a quick conversation in passing. The older boy made sure that no one had again tried to mess with his friend, followed by questions of the young boy's day, and any questions about getting around. That was all questions the blonde could as before Kiba came and pulled him away to sit with him and the other football jocks.

The poor brunette was left standing in the cafeteria with a tray full of tasteless chicken for a moment before Moegi and Udon came along and pulled him over to sit with them. That didn't take the young boy's mind off the senior though. He tried not to, but he would occasional catch himself looking up and over at the older boy. The blonde didn't notice the stares though. He was too occupied at the moment talking with Kiba and Shikamaru, who had decided to join the table and despite it being mostly filled with football players.

"Konohamaru?" Moegi said. This shook the brunette out of another one of his across-the-lunchroom stares at the blonde.

"Yeah, what is it?" the brunette asked as he quickly turned his head to look at the girl beside him.

"I was just wondering what you were staring at," she said as she tried to meet where he gaze went, and then guessed. "Naruto Uzumaki?"

The boy almost immediately turned a bit pink. "ummm… yeah," he said. His brain feverously tried to think of a creditable reason. "It's just… he saved me from this bully this morning. And he's just a really impressive fighter is all, and I just never knew. So, I guess I was just in awe."

The girl sat there staring at him for a moment as she thought over his words. "Oh," she simply said before returning to her lunch.

Konohamaru let out a very soft sigh that she had bought his reason. He started to pick up his fork again when he suddenly realized something that confused even him. He wondered, "_Why was I really staring at Naruto?_"

The boy's didn't meet up until the last period of the day. Konohamaru was heading for his last class alone since his two friends didn't share the same schedule exactly. His last class was physical education, so he was heading for the gym. As he walked toward the hall where he was too go, he noticed the blonde walking ahead of him and hurried to catch up.

"Naruto!" he excitedly shouted out as he came up beside the boy. Naruto looked back over his shoulder and smiled as he saw his young friend coming towards him.

"Hey Konohamaru. How you doing so far? Everything going alright?" the older boy asked.

The freshman gave a nod. "Yeah, I'm just going to my last class now. I got phys. ed. Where you going, boss?" he asked.

"I'm going that way too," Naruto answered. Konohamaru suddenly had a thought as he heard the answer. He might be in the same locker room as the older boy. That idea both excited and terrified him. The idea of seeing the older boy while he undressed seemed to make him excited for some reason that he didn't know. But, the reverse could be said as well. He was nervous about the older boy seeing him change. He was only a freshman had not had a chance to develop much at all since entering puberty. He wasn't sure want to do. However, those thoughts were take away by the older boy's continued statements.

"I got to head that way and get ready for football practice," Naruto said. "So, I'm going actually over to the football area, so I won't see you again today. But, it will be by where your class will be."

That took a little relief off the boy, but saddened him a bit too. "So, you're not going to the same locker room, boss?" he asked to double check.

"No, I'm going to the football team's one," he said. "I don't actually have class this period. But, I figured I would just use it to prepare and lay around before practice."

Naruto suddenly thought back to his freshman days, and why the other might ask. He looked down at the other and gave him a friendly smile. "Don't worry if you are nervous about changing in front of everyone else in there," he said. "It's really not as bad as it seems. The worst will be the first time, but after that don't worry. My advice is be the first to get undressed completely, then you will be the one who sets the standard for everyone else. And if you happen to get hard and people tease you, don't worry because it will probably happen to them too at some point."

Naruto's hand quickly rustled through the boy's brown locks as he smiled. The brunette didn't resist the touch of the other. He was actually enjoyed it and was too intrigued by the idea of the blonde having been in that same situation before.

"Ok, I will," he told the older boy as he stared into the boy's blue orbs. "I will do as you said, boss."

The two had arrived at the locker room for the freshman, so the older one continued on without him, waving over his shoulder as he walked on. The brunette continued to stand there for a moment as he watched the other's ass as the boy walked away before finally going into his locker room.

Naruto reached up to scratch his nose when a light fragrance crossed his nose. He took a deeper whiff. It was a really delightful smile. He then realized it was his own hand. It was the same hand he had messed up the other boy's hair with. He once again took a deep inhale of the faint smell on his hand. It had already mostly faded, but the smell of the other boy's hair was almost intoxicating in even the light odor.

The sound of footsteps from ahead in the hall knocked him out of his state. Kiba was walking towards him with an odd look on his face as he had seen his friend smelling his own hand. Naruto simply laughed and pretended it was nothing.

"Got a weird smell on my hand. Want a whiff?" Naruto said laughing at his own joke.

Kiba came to the locker room door first and held it open to allow the blonde in. "No, thanks," he said. "I don't really want to smell anything of yours. Especially not your body."

"Oh come on Kiba, just a quick whiff," Naruto said as he playfully pushed his hand into the boy's face, forcing his head back a bit before running ahead into the locker room as Kiba quickly gave chase.


	3. Chapter 3: What hides inside

_Well, I promised some action, and I finally got to it, even if it's just a start. Remember, this is yaoi between Naruto and Konohamaru. So don't read if you don't want to read about boy on boy._

_I'm hoping that you are all enjoying my story still. And I still haven't gotten as much feedback as I would like. Please send me your comments and suggestions for future chapters._

_Also, I have a long reason, but this story won't go an a lot longer, but I will be doing a similar one with Kiba. _

* * *

_  
Chapter 3: What hides inside_

Naruto reached into his locker and pulled out his orange hoodie. He ran a towel through his wet hair one last time before dropping it on the bench beside him. He had just gotten finished taking a shower after they finished practice and was getting set to head home.

Kiba came up beside him with a towel wrapped around his waist. Naruto only gave Kiba a quick side-glance, but continued to pull on his hoodie. The blonde was usually one of the first ones done each day. He just was fast at doing so he figured.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba said he stopped dressing for a moment talk to the Uzumaki. "I was just talking with Coach Sarutobi. And I think you are going to get pushed up to first-sting as a wide receiver."

Naruto quickly snapped his head to look at the other boy. "Are you kidding? That is awesome. How'd you find out that?" he asked.

Kiba went back to stowing away his football gear properly as he kept talking, water was still glistening on his toned chest. "I was just talking with Coach, and he was asking me who I thought would be good for me to throw more to this season off the second string. So, I said you," Kiba explained. "I guess Zaku messed up something in his arm, so he will probably be out for most of the season I guess."

"That's bad luck for him, but awesome for me," he said excited. "I can't tell you how much that means to me." A huge smile creased his face as he heard the good news.

"Well, it isn't anything definite," Kiba reminded him as he leaned an arm against the locker. "It was just what I throw out. And besides, you were the one who earned it. I wouldn't have said you if I didn't think you could do any good. I mean I still don't, but at least you won't screw it up too bad." Kiba smirked a bit at his own joke before turning back to his own locker.

The smile disappeared from Naruto's face. He knew the other boy was joking, and he decided to just play along. "Fine just be like that then," he shot back. He grabbed he own towel off the bench and stepped over the bench.

Kiba just giggled and pulled off his own towel before he leaned down to grab his clothes. Naruto quickly spun the towel around between his hands as he saw the boy lean over. He quickly snapped it against the boy's now-exposed skin and struck the dangling sack between his legs.

Kiba let out a small shout and shot straight up and cupped his sensitive area in his hands. He spun his head over his shoulder and glared at his friend who was now just smiling from ear-to-ear. "Bull's eye!" Naruto shouted.

"You're dead," Kiba growled as he jumped over the bench and lunged after the blonde. Naruto quickly jumped out of the way for the brunette's hands. Naruto quickly run through a row of guys who were still changing as still-naked Kiba chased after him. Naruto just started laughed as he continued to run.

"Come on Kiba, you made yourself to easy of a target," Naruto shouted back as he pushed past another guy. Kiba almost grabbed hold of the back of his hood, but the blonde threw his towel at the other's face. Naruto quickly made his way out the door as he heard Kiba shouting at him still. He knew Kiba would get him back some time, but he would just enjoy the hilarity of the moment.

After the events in the locker room, Naruto was so excited about getting up to first sting he had to tell someone else. Several people instantly came to mind, but one seemed to stick out above all the rest, and it even surprised Naruto who it was.

He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and scrolled throw the list of phone numbers stored in it until he came to the name, "Konohamaru." He didn't know why he wanted to tell the boy so much, but he just knew he did. It didn't matter though, he had promised to call the freshman anyways since he wanted to make sure everything had gone alright the rest of the day.

He walked back across the school's front lawn as the phone began to ring. He hoped the boy would answer. He could see his car out in the parking lot pretty easily because by this time, most of the students had been gone from school for a while.

The phone rang only once before someone answered. "Hey Naruto!" Konohamaru's voice said excitedly from the other side. "How's it going? I'm glad you called."

Naruto smiled softly as he heard the boy's voice on the other end. Just hearing it reminded him of the boy's gentle smell that he had gotten a whiff of earlier. "It's going great Konohamaru. I just found out that I might get bumped up to first sting this season," he said.

"Really?! That is just awesome Naruto," the boy said back. "You are just absolutely amazing. I don't know how you do it."

The blonde blushed a bit at the boy's comment. "Yeah, you better believe I am," he shot back with a bit of a giggle trailing on the end. "I just can't believe I might. I mean it isn't for sure, but I'm hoping so."

"I know you will, boss," the boy said. "I don't have any doubt."

"Yeah, me too," the senior said back. "But, how'd your first day go? Everything go all right? No one else bothered you right."

"Oh, no, it was great after that morning stuff," he said. "Thanks again for protecting me." The young boy really was glad the other had been there. He knew the older boy would always protect and guide him when he could.

"You don't need to thank me for that Konohamaru," Naruto said back as he reached his car. He wasn't allowed to talk on is phone while driving anymore. His parents worried about him getting in an accident because of too many near misses. However, he didn't want to stop talking to the boy on the other end. "Um… hey listen, you want to come over to my house? I can just maybe give you some tips about things. It's different in high school you know."

There was a long pause on the other end. Naruto was worried that the other would reject his offer. But, the other responded in just as much excitement as at the beginning of the conversation, if not more so. "Yeah, I would love to do that, boss," he said. "I will be over as soon as I can."

Naruto's smile drew wider as his friend accepted the offer. "Ok, well, I'm just leaving practice, so give me a few minutes to get home, and I will see you in a little bit," he said. The two exchanged goodbyes, and he jumped into his car.

Naruto quickly drove home. He went faster than he should have, but he didn't care. He was excited to see the young Sarutobi. He didn't know why. He had seen the boy, so much before, but something had awakened within him.

As he drove up, he could see the brunette sitting on his front porch. The boy sprang up to his feet at the sight of the car and hurried over to greet the blonde as he climbed out of the vehicle.  
"Hey Konohamaru!" he said excitedly.

"Hey Naruto!" the younger boy responded. "How was practice?"

Naruto shut the door to the car as he started to lead the way back toward the front door. "Oh, it was great," he happily said. "I found out I'm getting bumped up to the first string."  
Konohamaru looked up with a bit of shock, but happiness too. "Really Naruto?" he said. "That's really cool. Congrats boss."

The blonde smiled and unlocked the door and walked inside in front of the boy. "Come on," he said. "Go ahead up to my room. I will grab us something to drink." He then headed toward the kitchen as he heard the other's footsteps going up the stairs toward his room.

He walked to the fridge and reached inside and grabbed two cans of soda. He shut the door and let out a sigh. He had something on his mind, and he didn't know whether he wanted to proceed or not.

He walked back through the house and up the stairs. He walked down a short hall to his room. Konohamaru was sitting on the end of the bed as he looked aimlessly around the room, but turned his attention to the older boy as he came in with the sodas.

Naruto walked over and handed the boy the second soda. He then plopped down on the edge of the bed beside the brunette boy. He popped the tab on his own soda before taking a swig. "So, how did you think the first day went?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it was alright I guess," the boy responded. "Thanks to you at least. I still think you were amazing." Konohamaru opened his own soda and took a drink from his as he gave the neighboring boy a sideways glance.

Naruto barely noticed to look though. He just set down his soda can on the floor beside him and flopped back on his bed as he let out a sigh. He closed his eyes and tucked his hands under his head. "Yeah, it really wasn't much," he said. "Too bad it was your first day. But you will see that high school is different. Just part of growing up."

He really wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying. He was deep in thought about what was suddenly pressing on his mind. He didn't know how he could be thinking about this. He had known his friend for so long, but now he felt different. He wondered how he could feel this way about another boy at all, let along someone he considered a friend. He just wanted to kiss the boy who was beside him. But, he didn't know how he could. The younger boy looked up to him. He didn't want to boy to feel like he had to. So, he decided that he just wouldn't do it.

Lips were suddenly pressed against Naruto's own lips. His eyes shot open as saw the dark eyes of Konohamaru looking back at him. The two boys were laid across the bed as they were connected at the lips.

Konohamaru quickly sat up and turned away after only a couple seconds. His face flushed red from embarrassment from his acts. "I…I'm so sorry Naruto," he said. "I didn't mean to do that. I just… I wanted to thank you. And…"

Naruto sat up and looked at the back of the boy's head. He couldn't believe what had just happened. It was as if the boy had been reading his mind. "Kono…" he softly said. He slowly reached around and touched the boy's chin. He gently turned the boy's head back toward his so that they were once again staring at each other.

They sat there for a moment as they stared into each other's eyes. Naruto swallowed a hard gulp before slowly leaning forward and let their lips connect once again. He gently kissed the boy's soft lips as his pressed his pair against them. His heart began to beat faster and harder within his chest. He slid his hand up and gently caressed the side of the boy's face. He couldn't believe he was actually willingly kissing another boy. But, it felt right to him at the same time.

He slowly pulled his lips off the boys and looked into the boy's eyes. Smiles slowly formed across both their faces. Konohamaru started to giggle lightly.

"You just… I mean we just…" the younger boy said. "Why did you do it, boss?"

Naruto now was the one who started to blush. He nervously scratched the back of his head. "I don't know," he said. "I just couldn't help myself." His gaze shot up, and he reversed the question back. "Wait, you kissed me first. Why did you kiss me then?"

Konohamaru looked away and stared at his hand, which were clutched in his lap. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just have always wanted to. I've always sort of liked you. I mean more than a friend. And today, they way you stood up for me. I finally understood how I felt. I didn't really get it until today. So, I had to act on it. Do you hate me?"

Naruto didn't speak, but leaned over and kissed the brunette's cheek. That made the boy spark back up to life. The boy turned to looked back at the other boy and this time, the lips came back together.

Naruto slid his hand behind the boy's head and gently ran his fingers through the boy's dark locks. Their lips pressed against each other. Naruto felt the boy's lips slightly part and the other's tongue run across his lips. He opened his lips as well and let his tongue slide out and flicked the other one. He tasted the younger boy's mouth. It was so good. The boy's tongue gently guided Naruto's tongue into his mouth. Naruto let his tongue go into his friend's mouth and rubbed against his tongue. He let his tongue move around and explore the other boy's mouth.

Naruto felt hands gently grasp the front of his hoodie and pulled him closer. Their kiss became deeper, but he was still pulled tighter. He couldn't move away or wanted to. He just held the boy's head gently in his hand.

Their tongues played in each other's mouth as they rubbed against each other. The younger boy slowly laid back onto the bed as he pulled the older one on top of him. Naruto shifted his body and rolled over so not to break the separation of their mouths. He run his tongue over the other one and flicked the tip.

He felt the hands let go of his hoodie, but let his mouth entangled. A hand slipped under shirts and gently ran across his stomach and up his chest. Naruto quickly pulled his lips off, a strand of saliva connecting their mouths for a moment. He looked down at the hand that had made his way under his clothes.

"Kono, you ok with this?" he asked as he met the boy's eyes again. He didn't want to move to fast. This was probably fresh ground for both of them.

"Yeah," the brunette said. "I want to. But, if you don't I understand. I know I said I just realized this, but it something I've always wanted."

Naruto smiled softly. "Ok," he said. "So, then… I guess this would mean that you and I are… well, I guess we are boyfriends, then right?" He thought it was actually probably a bit quick, but he was willing to take the leap if he was going to do it with this boy.

Konohamaru smiled from ear to ear. "Yeah, I guess we are," he happily said. "My boyfriend. I like the sound of that."

Naruto once again started to make out as he pressed is lips against those of his boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4: Found out

_I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. I've been enjoying writing it so far. I've been coming up with some ideas for the next few chapters, and I'm hoping that I will be able to get to them all. _

_More ideas and suggestions still welcome though._

* * *

_Chapter 4: Found out_

The two boys had decided to keep their relationship a secret for the time being. A senior dating a freshman was looked down on enough, and it would be even worse in a same-sex relationship, at least to some people. Plus, no one else knew about their interest in such a relationship.

The two just played if off as being friends. If someone asked, then that was all they had to say. They also decided, that if people thought they were spending a lot of time together at school, then they would just say that Naruto was protecting Konohamaru from bullies. Luckily no one really asked yet.

They started to spend as much time as they could together. They would meet up between classes, eat lunch together, and then Konohamaru would come over everyday after Naruto would get home from practice.

They had only gone as far as making out and touching though. Naruto figured that they would just take it slow for the time being; he didn't want to have Konohamaru feel uncomfortable or pressured because he was older.

So, weeks had passed as they continued their secret affair. They seemed almost tempted to let it out, but they had agreed. But, they were stealing kisses from each other whenever they were sure no one was looking when they snuck off together.

The first several games had come and passed Naruto had taken up his improved role as wide receiver. He was showing a tremendous improvement from the previous season too. He had been training relentlessly since the previous season, and it showed. He was starting to get serious notice around school too, more than he was at least. And he knew his improvement was help because he had the loudest person in the stands, Konohamaru, cheering solely for him.

Konohamaru wished he could spend more time with Naruto though. He felt slightly lonely whenever he was waiting for Naruto to come home from practice or when he was gone for a game.

One afternoon though, they were laying on Naruto's bed as they stared at the ceiling as they listened to music and enjoyed being together. Konohamaru rested with his head on Naruto stomach and Naruto rested his hand on Konohamru's chest.

Konohamaru had come up with an idea to let them be together more. He continued to lay on his back as he explained it. "Hey Naruto," he said. "I had an idea. Do you think your coach would let me be your team's towel boy or something?"

The question made Naruto sit up a little and look at the brunette boy, but then he slowly laid back down. "Why would you want a crummy job like that? They get looked down on and picked on."

The young boy shrugged a little. "I don't know," he said. "I just thought that we would be able to see each other a little more if I do. You know be at practice and games with you." He then added with a bit more excitedly. "Plus, I would be able to finally see that cute butt of yours when you take a shower." A bit of a devilish smile was on his face.

Naruto smiled a little at the comment, but ignored it. "Look, I think that idea is great and all, but trust me," he said. "That job is a piece of crap. As much as I would like to see you more, I would hate to see you getting picked on more. And I could protect you all the time. Plus, I got to keep my mind on what I'm doing out there. I can't be talking with you and distracted while playing."

The small boy frowned a little, but he understood exactly what was meant by it. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense," he said. "I just miss you is all. But, you're right." The boy lifted his head off his boyfriend's stomach and moved over so he was straddling the blonde's body. "So, you will just have to make up for that missed time," he said as he looked into blonde's blue orbs.

A moment later their lips were intertwined. Their tongues exploring each others mouths as they rubbed together. Naruto took the back of Konohamaru's head in his hand and ran his finger through the dark locks.

The smaller boy pulled his lips away and started to work down the soft skin of the blonde's neck as he kissed and licked all over it. The blonde slid his hand under the boy's shirt and gently stroked the stomach and chest inside.

The brunette kissed the blonde's neck until he reached the boy's shirt collar. He then slid his own hands under the shirt and pulled off the older boy's shirt. He then removed his own before going back to kissing the blonde's bare chest.

Naruto slid his hands over the brunette's back and pulled the boy close, so their bare chests touched. Konohamaru let out a soft moan as they came together. He then went back to kissing his lover's skin.

The door to Naruto's room suddenly flung open. "Naruto, what's going on in here?" an angry voice said from the doorway. Both boys shoot up straight and looked at the door to see Naruto's dad, Iruka, standing there. "Dad…" Naruto muttered with a total look of shock on his face. He hadn't even known his dad was home. He didn't know what was about to happen, and he was nervous.

But, we did happen, Naruto didn't expect. A soft smile came across Iruka's face. "This is what I suspected with you two," he said. Iruka came over to sit on the edge of the bed, making Konohamaru realize he was still straddling Naruto, so he quickly got off and put on his shirt.

Iruka looked at both the boys. "So, you two are together?" he asked.

Naruto sat up too and folded his leg. "Yeah," he said. "We didn't want to tell anyone for a while. We just weren't comfortable with anyone else knowing."

"Don't worry boys. I'm not mad or anything," he said. "But, I think we should talk. Perhaps I can help you deal with some kind of outside problems you may run into."

The three of them worked on talking out their situation. It went pretty well. Even if they had to deal thought the "safe sex" talk, though they hadn't yet, and both already knew it anyways. And it was decided to keep it a secret from everyone, except their families.

About a week later, Naruto's cell phone awoke him as it rang out its musical ringtone. He lifted his head and opened one eye to look a the name that came on the display, "Shikamaru." He flipped open the phone and put it to his ear.

"What do you want Shikamaru? It's still too early for me to want to get up," Naruto muttered into the phone as he closed his eyes again and buried his head back in his pillow.

"Naruto, you got to check your e-mail right now," the boy on the other end said with a bit of concern.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto replied as he wondered what the big deal was.

"Naruto, I got an e-mail with a picture attached this morning. It looks like it went out to most of the school," he said. "It's got a photo of you kissing Konohamaru."

Naruto was fully awake and upright in bed with a look of terror on his face. They were found out.


	5. Chapter 5: Stand against the blunt

_Well, I'm trying to keep this story updates relatively quick. I hate when I'm reading a story, and it takes forever to get the next chapter. So, I hope you like it, because I hope you are liking my story. I do need some help though. I want to know if people want me to bump the rating up to "M" for their up coming "relations" or just stay it at "T." I want the readers to speak their minds. Let me know at konohighhero(at) yahoo.co m  
_

* * *

_Chapter 5: Stand against the blunt_

Naruto sat at his desk and stared at the picture on his computer screen. He couldn't believe that they had been found out and put on display in front of the school. He felt so embarrassed that it was so public. He stared at the image of his lips pressed against his brunette boyfriend, who was pressed against the wall behind the school's gym. It had been their spot to hide and make out during lunchtime.

The sound of the voice coming from his phone brought him back to reality. He slowly brought the phone back up to his ear.

"Naruto you there?" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, I'm here," Naruto replied.

"Naruto, why the hell were you kissing him?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's my boyfriend," Naruto said.

"Your wha-" the voice said before being cut off as Naruto flipped his phone shut.

Naruto sat there for a moment before looking at the name on the sender. It was just a bunch of random letters on a free server that anyone could make an account. He wouldn't be able to figure out who had shot the photo or posted it.

He flipped back open the phone and pulled up Konohamaru in his phonebook. He pressed the 'send' button and waited for an answer. The phone rang a couple times before a crying Konohamaru answered.

"Naruto…" the boy cried on the other end.

"Kono, you ok?" Naruto asked in concern.

"Someone took our picture when we were making out and sent it to everyone."

"I know. It's ok Kono. It's going to be ok. We knew that someone would found out sometime. It just sucks that it had to be so public."

"What are we going to do, Naruto?"

The blonde thought silently for a moment. "Well, I'm going to get ready, then I'm going to pick you up like I do every morning, then we'll go to school," he said. "If anyone asked, we tell them we're together. And if they cause you problems, I kick their ass."

Konohamaru sniffled a little on the other end of the line. "Ok Naruto," he said. "I'll be ready when you get here."

Naruto tried to sound cheerful. "Ok babe. I will see you in a little while," he said. "Love you."

"Love you too," the boy replied before hanging up.

Naruto sat there for a moment and looked at the picture. He thought, while it was meant to be embarrassing, Konohamaru sure looked hot in it. So, he clicked on the image and saved it to his hard drive.

He finally got up and started to head for the bathroom. He walked into the room and shut the door. He shed his clothes and flipped on the shower. He moved under the spray and took a deep breath.

He stood silently under the spray for several moments. He then balled his hand into a fist and slammed it against the wall. Then again, and again. His anger was on his face at the moment. He had been getting so popular lately because of his spectacular playing on the field, and he was worried about how his teammates would treat him now too.

He sighed finally got underway with his shower. He knew he couldn't do anything now. He would just have to deal with things as they came. He just hoped that his friends wouldn't bail on him.

Naruto would soon go and get dressed and prepared for school before going and heading to pick up Konohamaru to head to school. He was hoping that the boy would be ok. It would have been hard enough to come out, but theirs had to be so public. He pulled to a stop in front of his boyfriend's house. He was about to get out to go to the door, but before he could even shut off his car, the door to the house opened, and the brunette came walking out. The blond smiled as he saw the boy coming toward him, but the smile faded as he saw the boy's bloodshot eyes. He could see the boy had been crying.

Konohamaru opened his door and tossed his bag down on the floor before crawling into the passenger seat. The boy looked over and smiled. "Morning babe," he said as he smiled from ear to ear.

"Hey Konohamaru," he said as he leaned over and pressed his lips against his passenger's soft pair. He slid his hand into the back of the dark locks of the boy and pressed his lips harder as he opened his mouth as little and slipped his tongue into the brunette's mouth. He wiggled it around as he rubbed his tongue against other's as he intertwined with it.

He finally pulled away from the boy and looked him in the eyes as he gently stroked the boy's hair. "Don't worry Konohamaru," he said. "As long as we're together, we're going to be alright."

The brunette boy looked back at his boyfriend and nodded. "Ok Naruto, if you say it will be ok, then it will," he said. The car was then silent as the two sat staring at each other. One more quick kiss and they continued on their way to school. The conversation on the way to school was kept pretty light. Neither was in the mood to talk about what they would have to deal with at school anymore.

The drive had to end though, and they would have to face the blunt of what was coming. The slung their bags onto their shoulders and walked side-by-side toward the school. Konohamaru then felt a hand slip down and take hold of his own. He turned his head to see Naruto looking at him with a smirk and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

As they came into the school, people turned to look at the couple and started to whisper some to each other. Naruto's face hardened as he glared at anyone who was looking at them. People quickly looked away, not even wanting to glance back at them. Konohamaru was impressed by it at least. He didn't know that Naruto could be such a badass with just a look.

The blonde started to turn and walk down the hall, so the other instantly followed along. "Wow, that was something else Naruto," he said. "I didn't think people would just shut up like that."

"Yeah, but I can't be with you all day," he said. "So, you will have to stand up for yourself when you're in class."

The young boy looked over with a firmer look in his eyes now. "Yeah, I can do that," he said. "Because I'm standing up for you."

The two came to the entrance of Konohamaru's history class. They knew that this would be where they would have to separate from each other. They turned and looked at each other for a moment. The blonde leaned forward and gently kissed the brunette goodbye. This surprised Konohamaru actually. They had obviously not done this before where everyone could see, but he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. They soon separated, and Naruto smiled at him. Everyone was staring now, but neither cared.

"I'll see you after class," Naruto said with a gentle smile.

The boy nodded back. "Yeah, I will see you then Naruto," he said before turning and heading into the class. Naruto watched Kono disappear, hoping that the boy would be ok. He had to get to his own class though.

He would soon enter his own classroom. He instantly got looks from people as he walked in. He stopped for a moment and looked at them. He almost gave them the same glare, but Shikamaru came up to him and leaned in to whisper to him.

"So, Naruto… what you said on the phone… you were serious about that weren't you?" Shikamaru said as more a statement than a question.

Naruto brought his attention fully to the friend in front of him and spoke with a serious tone. "Yeah, I am," he said. "You got some kind of a problem with that Shikamaru?"

The boy only shrugged though. "Whatever works for you is what I say," he said. "Not really my thing, but if it works for you, go for it."

Naruto's face softened and a smile curled his lips. "Thanks Shikamaru," he said feeling a little relief to have some friend support at least.

The brunette turned and started to walk to his desk at the back of the room. "Sure," he said, being loud enough for people to easily hear him. "Friends support each other no matter what."

The comment seemed to affect people, some feeling guilty for judging the blond boy.

Naruto smile got a little bigger and started to walk toward his desk at the back too. As he walked by Sakura though, she gently grabbed his wrist. He stopped and turned to look at her as she stood up to look at him. "What is it Sakura?" he asked.

"I just going to tell you, that I'm happy for you," she said. "And I'm here for you too."

He smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah, I know," he said. "Thanks for saying it though."

She smiled back at him and slid her hand down to meet his and gave it a gentle squeeze before sitting back down.

Naruto strutted the rest of the way back to his desk before dropping into his desk beside Shikamaru. Sasuke, who was sitting in front of Shikamaru, turned to look at him. "I don't care what you say or do, I'll let you know right now, you won't ever get me to kiss you, fag boy," the dark-haired boy said.

"Shut the hell up, Sasuke," he said. "I wouldn't want to kiss you anyways, you asshole."

The two always seemed to be agitated by each other, but they both knew what the other actually meant. Sasuke was telling him in their own way that he would be there for him too.

It was about that time that the bell rang, and all the students started to take their seats. Kiba came up to the desk on Naruto's other side and sat down. He looked over at Naruto with a bit of a weird expression. Naruto started to get a bit nervous. He wondered what Kiba was thinking, but then Kakashi walked into the classroom in his typical late manner.

The rest of the school day had gone relatively ok for both Naruto and Konohamaru. Some people continued to give them looks, some made jokes at Konohamaru when Naruto wasn't around, most people seemed to actually support them though. No one had tried to cause too much of a problem though. Whoever had sent out the picture to cause them problems, didn't probably get the reaction that they had hoped for.

However, when Naruto came to football practice people seemed a little less forgiving. As people notice him walking into locker room, they all seemed to turn away as the got dressed for practice, several of them making whispered comment to each other.

Naruto knew it wouldn't do much good to glare at them like he did the other students. These guys wouldn't be intimidated as easily. So, he would have to think up something else. He walked to his locker and dropped his bag inside. He started to undress as he pulled off his clothes and throw them in his locker. He would have to make sure his clothes were locked up, just in case someone decided to steal them to cause problems. He grabbed his jock strap and slid it on. He was fixing it when a hand slapped his bare butt hard. He nearly jumped when it happened and stumble forward. He spun around to see four of his teammates had moved around behind him. He looked at them and could see they had something evil planned for him.

"So, you like other guys huh?" one of the defensive backs said as he took a step closer.

Naruto felt his heart start to pound a little, but didn't let it show, as he didn't know what they were going to do. There were four of them, and they each were physically as big or bigger than he was. He couldn't win a straight fight. He stepped back and bumped into his locker as they evilly smiled at him.

"What's going on here?" a loud and familiar voice shouted out from down at the end of the rows of lockers.

All of them turned to look see the person who had yelled. A pissed-off-looking Kiba came storming toward them. He shoved himself in between the four teammates and Naruto. "What are you guys doing?"

The four teens stood dumbfounded for a moment, not sure how the should answer. He glared at each of them as he waited for a response. They really weren't willing to stand up to Kiba. He was the toughest guy in the school and their starting quarterback.

"Kiba… we weren't… I mean…" one guy muttered.

"Look!" Kiba shouted loud enough to get everyone's attention in the locker room. "If anyone messes with Naruto, then they are going to have to deal with me! You got that?! Besides, we're on the same team! So start acting like it!"

The four players stood there for a moment, but then quickly scattered like roaches when light came on. Naruto looked at Kiba's back as a smile coming across his face. He had been worried that Kiba didn't like him anymore after finding out about him. But, he had just stood up for him in a big way.

Kiba turned and looked at the blonde. "You ok Naruto?" Kiba asked.

The blonde nodded in response. "Yeah, I'm ok," he said. "Thanks Kiba. Thanks for sticking up for me."

"It's no problem Naruto," he said. "I'd always be there for you." He held out his fist toward Naruto. The blonde smiled and struck his fist against Kiba.

The blonde was happy. It seemed like everything seemed to be working out now. So what could go wrong? But, things always go wrong.


	6. Chapter 6: Two Hearts, One Naruto

_I didn't get really any response to my question in the last chapter. I really want to know if people are enjoying the story so far. So if so, please leave a review or something. Reviews provide me with good motivation to write and keep the story going. Sorry it took me so long to get this one though. Just life got me sidetracked. _

* * *

_Chapter 6: Two hearts, one Naruto_

The school year was progressing smoothly for the two boys as their over the next several weeks. And people sort of lost interest in their relationship. And anyone who seemed to care were either too afraid of getting retaliated on by Naruto or his friends, or they were simply too impressed by Naruto's athletic abilities on the football field, which were growing more revered with each game.

Naruto was developing a quick name for himself as a surprise wildcard on the field for not having played a lot in previous seasons. And people and colleges were taking notice of him.

It was starting to look really good for him. He could probably get a full-ride scholarship to a good team by the looks of it. It was exactly what he needed, but he would just have to make sure that he would have to graduate well enough. Even though he didn't seem like it to people, he did pretty well in his classes. He made sure to get his work done, and helped Konohamaru with his homework when they would study together.

The younger student was getting along really well now too. He had made several new friends and was getting into his classes and getting the feel of high school down pretty well.

The two were spending all the time they could together too. Whenever they could get sometime, then it was with the other. They were engrossed with each other. They both knew that they could care and depend on the other completely.

The only problem that seemed to arise is as the season seemed to continue and Naruto seemed to become more popular and was getting attention and trying to get recruited, his time was getting nibbled away at by others.

As good as things were going, a problem was set to arrive.

--

One day after practice, as the team was heading for the locker room, the coach had called Kiba and Naruto over to talk with him. The two boys turned and started to head back as each held their helmet clutched in their fingers. They noticed a man that Naruto didn't know who was standing beside their coach.

"Boys, this is a reporter from The Konoha News and he wants to talk to you about an article they are doing about the team and this season," the coach said.

Both boys nodded at the same time and they walked over to the bleachers with the reporter to talk to him for a while and get interviewed.

It seemed they were doing an article that mainly focused on the records that they were each likely to break from the way they had been performing together. And the man said that if they actually did start to break several, then they would like to do some articles focused on each of them. This got both of them more excited about this whole thing.

It took a while for the man to finish up with all his questions. The man finally clicked off his tape recorder and thanked both of them for their time. Each boy shook the man's hand and headed for the locker room once again. They were talking to each other about how they each thought the interview as they headed across the field.

They came to the locker room as Shino was coming out. Shino was normally one of the last ones out since he was shy about being naked in front of people. So as the two went in, they weren't surprised to see the locker room completely empty already as they looked around.

Each player went to his own respective locker to undress. Naruto pulled off his gear and undressed from his sweaty gear and tossed it all in his locker. His jock strap stuck a little to his skin a little as he pulled it off, and he wished Konohamaru was here. He would find him hot right now.

He got up from the bench and walked naked through the locker room and headed for the shower. He walked into the communal shower and went to one along a sidewall of the area.

He flipped on the shower and adjusted it as best he could to get it comfortable. The plumbing wasn't the best, so it was kind of chilly. He put his head under the spray as he heard the sound of someone coming into the shower. He knew who it had to be.

He pulled his head back to see Kiba standing beside him as he turned on his shower too. He smiled and nodded at his quarterback, but wasn't going to say anything. He stuck his head under the spray for several seconds before running his hands through his hair and looking at Kiba.

"So, what you gonna go do?" Naruto asked.

Kiba was silent for a moment before answering. "Oh, I had some things on my mind," Kiba replied.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Naruto asked.

Kiba looked back at him. "Well, the number one thing I want to do is you," he said smoothly.

Naruto quickly shot up and met his eyes. "What?" Naruto said in confusion. "What you mean 'me?'"

Kiba turned toward him and maneuvering around, as Naruto turned to follow his movements, so that Naruto's back was toward the wall. "Naruto, I never told you, but I've always thought you were so hot," Kiba said. "I didn't tell you because no one knows I'm bi. But, since you told everyone that you were too, I haven't been able to think of anything else. I haven't had a good time to tell you, but since we are both alone here, both naked, I can't stand it anymore. I want to rock your world."

Naruto's eyes were almost about to bug out of his head. "Kiba… are you trying to be funny?" he asked.

Kiba smiled a horny smile. "No, I'm serious, Naruto," he said stepping forward, making Naruto go back against the wall. "Kiba, I can't," he said. "I'm dating Konohamaru. How can you say this?"

"Naruto, I know, but I can't stand it anymore," he said. "Come on. You can't be serious with him. He's just a kid. Have you even done it with him?"

Naruto blushed a little. "Well, no we haven't yet, but we are-"

Kiba cut him off by jumping in. "See! You need a real man who understands you. I know that you need someone to take care of you. And I can do that for you. I can be the one to take care of you."

Naruto was a little speechless for a moment. "Kiba… I…" he mumbled out.

Kiba slowly put his hands around Naruto's waist and pressed him up against the cool tile wall. They looked into each other's eyes. Kiba's showing his affection and Naruto's showing his confusion.

Kiba leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against the blonde's soft pair without any resistance. He closed his eyes and continued to kiss deeper as he realized he wasn't being forced away. Naruto eyes opened wide as their lips first touched, but soon sagged and closed to as he started to kiss back.

The kiss only last a few seconds though before Naruto suddenly pulled away and shifted away from the wall. He started to back away from Kiba slowly toward the showers' exit.

"…Ki….Kiba… I can't do this…" he said before quickly grabbing his towel putting it around his waist before leaving Kiba standing there alone under the spray.

Naruto quickly made his way to his locker and came to a stop in front of it before leaning against his locker with his forearms as he replayed the events of what had just happened in his mind.

The sound of the shower being shut off made him jump a little and made his quickly start to get dressed. He threw on his clothes and quickly hurried toward the door. He didn't look over at Kiba as he walked past the row of lockers where the boy was getting dressed. He just continued to quickly move through the doors and out across the grass. He didn't slow down until he was finally seated in his car.

Once inside, he sat staring at his steering wheel in silence. He didn't know what he should do now. He couldn't believe he had just kissed Kiba like that, and they had both been naked too on top of it all.

He didn't know how he was going to tell Konohamaru what had happened. He didn't know how it had all happened so quickly. He didn't know why he had kissed Kiba back during it all. But, mostly, he didn't know how any of it had gotten them to where they are now. Things had seemed so perfect, and in just a moment, it had dissolved.

Then something occurred to him. He didn't have to say anything since only Kiba and him had been there. He wasn't sure if even should because it could ruin everything, but he felt he had too.

Movement out of the corner of his eye made him turn and look as he saw Kiba exiting the building. The two stopped and looked at each other for a moment as their eyes met. Naruto quickly started his motor though and zoomed off away from the school as fast as he could.

Naruto zipped down the road, as he wanted to hurry home to think about it all. He just needed some time alone to think about it all. He then thought, "Could I be trying to run from my feeling towards Kiba?"

He angrily slammed his fist against the wheel at the thought. He felt that he couldn't possibly have feelings for Kiba. He was so lost in thought over it all that he didn't even see the stop light change to red.

His vehicle spun around and flipped onto its roof as a truck slammed into his passenger side, sending it all spinning. The small car slid on its top before coming to a stop, leaving an eerie silence in the air.


	7. Chapter 7: Difficult Choices

_First of all, let me say how sorry I am to everyone who is reading this for taking so long to get out this chapter. My life has been crazy, with moving and starting jobs, and blah blah. So, this kind of slipped my mind. But, I really want to thank people who put up reviews, I really appreciated reading each one. And I did read them all. On a plus not, my "muse" for this story found his way back to me, so I'm excited about that and it got me going again. Not a lot progress happens, but it gets me set for the next chapter. So, guess I better stop babbling and get you right back to where I left you. With Naruto's car getting smashed and flipped in an accident, after kissing a naked Kiba in the locker room. Enjoy.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter 7: Difficult Choices  
_

The sound of rapid footsteps approaching is what Naruto first heard as he slowly started to awaken. His eyes slowly opened as he let out a soft groan, feeling pain in his chest even at making the sound. He slowly looked around as he tried to look through the shattered windshield as his dazed mind tried to understand what happened.

"Naruto! Are you ok?!" a man's voice called out to him. Naruto's dazed mind not recognizing the voice initially. But, as he turned to looked where it was coming from, Naruto could see Mr. Kakashi Hatake looking in at him through the now-missing passenger window.

Naruto closed his eyes as the memory of the accident came back to him, and he slowly wiggled his toes and his fingers as he did a metal check over his body, to make sure nothing seemed to badly injured. He finally nodded in response and added, "Yeah, I'm ok. I think I'm just pretty jarred about from it."

Kakashi gave out a bit of a sigh of relief as he finally got that response. He had been leaving the school at the same time as Naruto, and had been driving a short distance behind when he saw the accident unfold. He couldn't believe Naurto seemed so good after see it all, but he was thankful for it nonetheless. "Ok, just stay there," he said. "I called 911. So, they will be here in a moment."

Naruto looked at the upside-down Kakashi for a moment before looking up at his seat belt. He put a palm against the roof of the car before reaching up unbuckling his belt, using his hand to keep himself from falling on his neck, but falling he still did.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi objected. "I said stay there. You don't want to hurt yourself further." Naruto continued to ignore the objections from his teacher as he got on his hands and knees and started to crawl toward the window.

"How's the other driver?" Naruto asked as he started to move past the older male as he crawled out. He was worried that the other driver would be in worse shape than he was from it all. He could feel a small trickle of blood run down from his forehead.

"The guy seems fine," Kakahi answered as he tried to help Narutoon his way, realizing he wasn't getting through to the stubborn kid. "I think the guy's drunk actually. Can't say, but seems like it to me."

The sound of sirens approaching made Naruto raise his head a little to see an ambulance coming their way.

--

The next several hours were a great ordeal for everyone. Naruto had been checked out by the ambulance, and they told him that he seem unbelievably well off what he could have had happened. He had a few bruises from the seat belt and a cut across his forehead. It didn't take much to patch him up from it. They said he could go to the hospital to get checked out, but Naruto was firmly objecting to it. So, they stuck with what they had done.

The police had come to the scene as well. And it was discovered that the man who had been driving the truck actually was driving drunk and speeding at the time. Even though Naruto had actually run the light, no witnesses had seen him do it. Even Kakashi had missed it, and Naruto was to distracted in the first place to notice, so fault for the accident and easily been place on the other driver.

Kakashi stayed with Naruto as he was being patched up from the accident until Iruka showed up. Iruka was obviously concerned about the young blond boy, but Naruto really wasn't in much of a mood to talk as he watched his car get towed off. He would only give basic "yes" and "no" response, if he could. His mind was in a different world. His mind was still playing over the accident, but more so, the events with Kiba.

After everything was squared away though, the two would load into Iruka's car and start to head home. Iruka wanted them to take up the idea of going to the hospital, but Naruto insisted that he was ok and said he just wanted to go home. Iruka was willing to go along with it though as long as Naruto seemed healthy.

The ride home seemed pretty quiet except for the music emanating from the car's stereo. Naurto just solemnly stared out the car's window. Iruka would occasionally look over at the boy, who seemed to be bothered by something.

"Naruto, what's wrong? You upset about the accident?" Iruka asked. "The guy who hit you was drunk. So, it wasn't your fault. The guy was drunk."

Naruto wasn't going to tell his dad what happened, so he used that excuse. He turned his head a little to look as he answered. "Yeah, dad," he said. "I know it wasn't my fault, but it still shook me up. Don't worry about me though. You know I don't ever get hurt too bad, at least not bad enough to let it ever slow me down. I push on through no matter what." He put on a bit of a confident smile and look of determination on his face, which made Iruka smile softly before turning his attention back to the road.

Naruto waited a moment for his dad's attention to turn away before sighing and looking back out the window. He had been so busy with everything he had yet to fully figure out what to say to Konohamaru. He didn't want to hurt him, and nothing he could think of would prevent that.

As they got to the house, Naruto still was drawing blank; he was just glad he would have to deal with it until tomorrow. He would just have to figure something out tonight, or he that's what he thought at least.

As they're car came into the driveway, Naruto spotted the young brunette sitting on the house's front porch. As soon as the car pulled in though, the boy's head shot up, hoping to see his boyfriend in the seat. And the young boy's wish was granted. A huge smile broke out on the boy's face, as well as tears of joy joining it.

Naruto just kind of frowned a little as he saw his boyfriend there, and he could see the boy's tears going down his cheeks. He felt like such a rat as he saw his boyfriend so happy to see he was ok. He climbed out of the car and grabbed his book bag that had been salvaged from the car before they hauled it off and put it on his shoulder. Konohamaru was right on there almost immediately as he hugged his boyfriend without thinking.

"Ow!" Naruto shouted as he felt the squeeze on chest. The young boy quickly let go and looked up with a look of fear as he realized his mistake. "I'm sorry," the boy apologized. "I didn't think."

Naruto let out a soft groan as the boy let go. "It's ok," he said to comfort the brunette. "Just kind of bruised a bit. I'll be fine. I've had worse." The boy gave a bit a soft smile again at the positive news.

"That's good to hear, Naruto," the brunette said. "I was so scared when I heard about the accident. I didn't what happened to you, but I'm just so thankful that you are ok. Here let me get that for you." The boy quickly grabbed the back on Naruto's shoulder and slung it onto his own shoulder. "Let's go lay down for a bit. Come on, you should rest," Konohamaru said as he hurried ahead toward the front door. Naruto stood there for a moment with a little bit of a heartbroken smile, until Iruka's hand on his back got him to start following them into the house.

For now, Naruto would just have to keep the secret to himself. He would have to find a time to tell Konohamaru later, and he would have to figure out how to deal with Kiba.


	8. Chapter 8: A Secret Revealed, a Future

_A new year, a new chapter, same story. Anyways, not a lot happened last chapter, but Naruto was able to walk away and that was good news for everyone, but now the question is what he will have to do about Kiba now. I really hope you have been enjoying the story. It seems to be getting some good reviews and favorites. I'm excited with how it's going, and also to get started on the next chapter and you will see why._

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter 8: A Secret Revealed, a Future Developing, and the Truth Still Hidden_

The next week was rough for Naruto, both physically and emotionally. The accident had left him sore and aching from getting jarred around so much, but it only lasted a short time. He had a strange tendency to heal up after only a night's rest from most injuries. But, this one took him a couple to feel better physically from.

Since the accident, everyone seemed to be overly worried about how he was doing now; from his dad, to friends and other kids at school, and of course, Konohamaru, were constantly asking him. He was glad everyone was concerned, but then again, there was only so much concern he could take before it starts to get on his nerves.

But more than that, he had to still face Kiba while he was at school. He knew Kiba felt responsible in some way for Naruto's accident because he had tried to make a move on Naruto like that. And now they still had to face each other after Naruto shot him down.

Naruto hadn't mentioned their interaction that day to anyone since he hadn't decided what to do about the incident. He felt on one side that he had a responsibility to tell Konohamaru what had happened in that locker room before the accident; however, his other side told him that he just wanted to say something to make himself feel better about the fact that he had kissed Kiba back in the shower; and he still didn't know why he had even done so in the first place.

By the end of the week he was allowed to go back at practice, and he was lucky that they didn't have a game that week, so he had more time to prepare for it. He was also a little happy since he didn't have to see Kiba except for during class. However, now that he had returned, he would just have to do his best.

Kiba had pretty well left him alone after his return and stuck strictly to necessary conversation with Naruto. However, a few people seemed to notice the two were acting differently around each other, but no one seemed to understand why. On Thursday, after practice though, Choji decided to ask. Naruto had been bumming rides off people since he hadn't gotten a new car yet, so Choji had offered one to him on this day.

The two boys had walked out of the locker room toward Choji's truck. The two had been chatting about a movie that they both wanted to go check out. It was an action adventure flick that looked like it would feature some cool fight scenes. The two continued to talk about it as Naruto climbed up into the cab of the vehicle.

"Yeah, so I was thinking that we should go see it Saturday night," Choji said as he started up the truck. "Maybe some of us should get together and go. You think you and Konohamaru would want to go?"

Naruto looked over as he fastened his seat belt. "Yeah, I think so. I know Kono wants to go check it out too."

Choji pulled out of the parking lot and started to head toward Naruto's place. "Ok then, I'll see who we can get to go. If I can get Shikamaru to get out of the house, then he'll go. We can also probably get Sasuke, maybe... and Rock Lee; Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten… I mean, got to try to get some girls there… Neji, if he comes back from college this weekend, and we can get Kiba to come along too."

Naruto's heart jumped with a little bit of panic at the thought of being around Kiba with Konohamaru around hit them with Choji's words. He shifted a little in his seat as his mind raced for a moment. "Yeah, that sounds good, but… you know, I got to check with my dad first, and Kono's going to have to check with his parents."

Choji was busy driving, but still could notice the uncomfortable shift by Naruto as they were talking. "Naruto, what's been up with you lately?" he asked. "I don't know, but it seems like you've been trying to avoid Kiba or something. You guys get in a fight or something?"

Naruto shot a quick look at Choji, but then looked back out the window. "No, not like that," he said in a slightly awkward manner. "And I mean, that we haven't fought at all. I mean, I'm not avoiding him."

Choji gave Naruto a curious sidewise glace for a moment as he, then looked back ahead they drove. Choji didn't believe what Naruto was trying to pass off on him. "Geez Naruto, what happened between you guys?" he said curious, then added as he laughed slightly. "What Kiba do? He hit on you or something?" Choji chuckled a little, but Naruto sat in dumbfounded silence for a second, unsure what to say.

Choji's eyes widened a bit as the silence held for a second and gave Naruto a shocked look, which made Naruto look away as he turned a bit red. "… are you serious?" Choji said in a bit of shock. "No way. Kiba?"

Naruto looked back at Choji finally. "Look Choji, you can't say anything to anyone ok?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, don't worry, I won't," the larger boy replied. "But, wow… I won't think Kiba was into guys. But, I guess that only makes it more true that it can be anyone."

A few moments went by in silence as each thought about the secret that had just been spilled. Choji once again broke the silence, and this time with the question that Naruto didn't want to deal with. "Wait, what about Konohamaru? Did you talk to him yet about Kiba?"

Naruto let out a deep sigh before shaking his head. "No, I haven't. I just haven't figured out how to bring it up yet," Naruto said. "I know I should, but I just feel like it will hurt him if I do."

"Why's that? I mean, if Kiba hit on you, and you just turned him down," Choji said.

"Well, that's not fully it. He sort of kissed me too," Naruto admitted, "and I didn't really push him off right away."

"Oh," Choji said, "so, that's why you've been avoiding Kiba." Choji wasn't really sure how to talk with Naruto about this. It was a pretty big shock in general to be finding all of this out.

"Yeah, and then I was in the accident, and since then, it's like everything before that just kind of got put on hold," Naruto said. Naruto sat silently for another moment. "Don't worry though, I'll tell him. I just got to find the right time."

The truck came to a stop in front of Naruto's house. Naruto grabbed his bag off the seat between them and started to climb out, but Choji's words stopped him. "Naruto, there is no right time. No matter, it will never seem right. You just have to tell him," Choji said. Naruto just sat silently for a moment before giving his friend a nod of understanding.

Naruto got out and slowly meandered toward the door. He stepped inside and started to head up toward his room when he heard his dad's voice call him from the living room. When he stepped into the room he saw his dad sitting on the couch talking to an unknown man. "Hi there Naruto, glad to see you, young man," the man said as he came in.

It turned out that the man was from Namikaze University, which boosts a strong Division I football team. So, Naruto surely wasn't expecting a visit to pop up from them. He had gotten a couple letters and a phone call or two, but no visits, especially from such a high-end college. The man said that he had found out that he had to make a trip down to the area to take care of some things, so they had contacted Iruka and asked to stop by to talk to them. It seemed the school had been impressed by Naruto's playing this season and were looking to recruit him to their team.

The trio sat around together talking about the college, the team, Naruto's high school career, how Naruto would be useful on the team, and football in general. They even discussed Naruto accident. The recruiter was surprised that Naruto seemed so tiptop after it all. Naruto was excited merely by the fact to have a recruiter from the school there, but the conversation seemed to only make him more so.

A knock at the door made them stop for a moment, but the door soon opened and Konohamaru's voice called inside. "Naruto?" the young boy said. "You home? I saw your car outside. You said you were going to call me when you got home." The voice was slowly growing louder as the boy talked. A moment later the dark-haired boy soon appeared in the room. The boy looked at the three men with a bit of confusion.

Naruto's heart jumped a little bit at the sight of his boyfriend, but not in a good way. He glanced from him to the recruiter who was seated by him. His mind raced as he tried to say. He didn't want Konohamaru to say anything about them dating. He didn't know how kindly the recruiter would view that.

He quickly hopped up and moved over to the younger boy. "Oh yeah, sorry. I got distracted," the blonde said. "I got someone from Namikaze University here to talk to me about going there. So-"

"Really!" Konohamaru said in excitement for Naruto as he jumped in. "That's so awesome." The young boy turned his attention away from his boyfriend as he stepped toward the man to talk with him. "You guys made a great decision picking Naruto. He'll do an incredible job I just know it."

The man simply smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm thinking so too," the man replied. "That's why we came here. So, you're a friend of Naruto's then I'm guess."

Naruto quickly jumped in. "Yeah!" Naruto said. "He's a childhood friend of mine. He lives nearby and comes over a lot." Naruto could see the slump in the brunette's posture as he realized that Naruto wasn't willing to acknowledge their relationship.

The boy looked down for a moment as he let out a soft sigh. "Yeah, just a friend," Konohamaru said. "I'm ah… I'm just going to go and do my homework upstairs until you are done then." Naruto looked at the brunette boy with a bit of sorrow in his eyes for his boyfriend. He could see the boy was upset, but he was worried as to what the recruiter would think if they knew. He watched the boy disappear out of the room and could hear the boy going toward his room.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to be heading out anyways," the recruiter said standing up. "It seems like you got people coming over, and I'm sure you guys need to have some dinner. Besides, I wouldn't want to tear you away from your studies." The recruiter chuckled a little at the comment. Naruto just smiled though and gave the man a nod.

They all said their goodbyes and discussed a few details again about staying in contact about the matter. The man was soon gone though, and Naruto was soon peeking into his room to see Konohamaru sprawled out on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Kono…" Naruto said softly. The boy quickly sat up and moved to the edge of the bed as he saw Naruto lean his head in. Naruto moved into his room and came over to sit beside the other boy. "Look about earlier, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to. It's just, I was afraid of what they would do if they found out. I don't want them to change their minds about me." He sighed softly. "I wanted to tell the truth, but it's just not as easy as I wish at times."

Konohamaru just leaned over and gave the blonde a hug around his waist. "It's ok Naruto," he said. "I have been up here thinking, and I understand. I know we were worried about what people would think when we started dating, so it's the same as that. People just won't understand at times. And we have to do things to protect ourselves."

Naruto smiled and leaned down to lightly kiss the brunette's soft lips. Their lips met for a few seconds before they leaned back on the bed. They held each other gently for a while as they looked at each other, occasionally broken up by additional kissing. One of those kissing sessions was broken up by Iruka's call up to them to come down to dinner. They each frowned and got up after one last kiss before heading down to dinner.

---

On Saturday evening, Naruto came pulling up to Konohamaru's house in his new car. He had gone car shopping with his dad the day before and was excited to show his boyfriend his new car, well at least it was new to him. He gave a few short, rapid honks as he climbed out of an orange Ford Mustang. Konohamaru didn't know that Naruto had gotten a new car, so when he stepped out of the house, his jaw dropped.

"Look what I got!" Naruto cried out with a huge smile across his face. Konohamaru walked toward the car with his jaw still hanging open a bit.

"Wow," the brunette finally said. "When you get this?"

"Just got it yesterday," Naruto answered. "My dad and I went out and got it, so I wanted to surprise you and show it off to you. Come on, hop in."

"How'd you get your dad to buy you this?" Konohamaru asked as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Mostly because it's used, but still good shape and low miles," Naruto explain. "And I still barely was able get convince him on it." Naruto showed off all the car's features and cool things as he showed it off in his excitement.

Naruto didn't just come to show the car though, but to go with Choji and everyone to see the movie after Choji told him that Kiba had said he was busy that night and wouldn't be there. After all, he didn't want to have to deal with Konohamaru and Kiba in the same place.

After a little while, Konohamaru looked at his watch and noticed the time. "Hey we better get going if we are going to make the movie on time," Konohamaru said.

Naruto looked up and glanced at the clock on his stereo display. "Yeah, guess we better get there and meet up with everyone."

Konohamaru leaned over and kissed Naruto's temple before leaning back into his seat and buckled up.

The two smiled at each other and soon pulled away from the house.

**---Meanwhile---**

Shikamaru's was laying on his living room couch when he heard his cell phone ringing on the coffee table. He let out a groan as he sat up. "What is it now?" he said to no one in particular. He picked up the phone and saw Kiba's name appear on the Caller ID. He flipped open his phone and said, "Hey, what's up Kiba?"

"Hey Shikamaru," the boy on the other end said. "You're going to the movie with everyone tonight right?"

"Yeah, Choji is dragging me with them," the lazy boy said. "Why? What's up?"

"Oh, my plans got cancelled for tonight. So I decided to go with you guys. So, what time you guys going?" the jock said.

"Oh, it's supposed to start at 8," Shikamaru answered. "I guess I better get going actually."

Kiba replied, "Ok, I'll be there."


	9. Chapter 9: Confront the Truth

_Wow, I'm really going slow on these chapters. Sorry to everyone for dragging my feet on the story. Life has just been keeping me busy, and this got pushed under. But to all those reading, I really do appreciate all your continued support and interest in my story. I'm still working hard to keep it lively and entertaining for you all. I hope you continue to enjoy and come back for the rest._

_Chapter 9: Confront the Truth_

Cars filled the parking lot of the movie theater, which forced Naruto to try to hunt down a free one. It was expected though since it was a Saturday night and people wanted to check out the new releases. The two boys ended up having to park in one of the far corners of the lot. That was fine with Konohamaru though, since it just gave him more time alone with Naruto when they would walk up.

Naruto stepped out of the car and locked the doors. He started to walk around the end of the car as Konohamaru stepped up beside him. The young boy reached over and interlocked his pinky finger with the older boy's and softly smiled up. Naruto lightly blushed, but started to walk along together.

Naruto still got a bit nervous that people would say something when they saw the two of them holding hands. It had been rough when they started dating. He remembered how Kiba had stepped in to defend him when his teammates had first tried to cause problems when they started dating. Kiba was strong and stood up for him, he thought, but then shook the thought from his head. He wanted tonight to be about Konohamaru and him. He stopped for a moment and pulled the younger boy behind him before leaning down and scooping him up onto his back, giving him a piggyback ride.

Konohamaru just laughed and hugged Naruto's neck as he held on as he was given a piggyback ride through the parking lot toward the door. Naruto started to run faster and the two just laughed together playfully.

As they got closer to the doors though, Naruto slowed down. They rounded an SUV at the end of the row and could see where their friends had gathered. Sakura seemed to be chatting up Sasuke, which Naruto had come to expect. Hinata was shyly glancing about as she stood beside Ino and Tenten as they had their own conversation. Rock Lee was doing jumping jacks as he waited. Shikamaru was leaning back against the wall of the theater next to Choji who must have already made a trip to the concession stand; he was already halfway through a bucket of large popcorn. Naruto then noticed Kiba standing off the side near Choji, causing him to almost drop Konohamaru as the joyful moment dissolved from his face.

Konohamaru's grasped tightened up as Naruto's grasp weakened. "Naruto…?" he called out as he felt his steed slow down. The voice in Naruto's ear quickly snapped him back to full attention. "Umm… maybe we should just walk from here," Naruto said with a slight tone of discomfort.

The boy's grasp around his neck loosened as he slipped back onto his own two feet. The younger boy gave him a curious look at the sudden change of moods, but simply continued along as they joined the group.

"Took you guys long enough," Sasuke said as they came over. "We were just about to head in without you, losers."

"Yeah, well…" Naruto simply said as he voice trailed off. Sasuke thought it was a bit odd since the Naruto would normally throw back a smartass remark or get anger to his comments, but just took the victory.

The small collection of friends headed into the theater and got their tickets. As they started into the building, some headed for the concession stands while the rest went to get their seats. Choji, Kiba and Sasuke were all heading toward the concessions, so Naruto tried to slip over to talk to Choji in line, who was now on his second run to get food.

As he did, the young brunette came over with him. "Umm… hey why don't you go grab us some seats, Konohamaru? And I'll grab you your food," Naruto said as he put on a smile.

"Oh, ok," the boy replied as he turned to follow the group toward their theater. "Just be sure to grab me some kind of candy."

"Sure thing," Naruto said as he watched his boyfriend walk away. He then quickly stepped up beside Choji and leaned over to talk. "Hey, I thought you said Kiba wasn't going to be here tonight."

"It's not my fault. He wasn't supposed to be coming," Choji rebut ted. "His thing got cancelled, and he called Shikamaru."

Naruto just sighed and grumbled to himself. He knew he would probably have to face this sometime, but he rather it be later. He was at least glad it was a movie, and they wouldn't be able to talk or anything.

The line slowly moved up as Naruto debated in his head. Sasuke had been ahead of them and Kiba ahead of him. By the time Naruto gotten some Twizzlers for Konohamaru and some popcorn and drinks, Kiba had disappeared from the area. He really didn't want them, but he wanted something to explain why he got in line.

He headed into the theater with his purchase and Choji was behind him with a much larger load. They stepped into the dark room as a trailer for some blockbuster science fiction flick to be coming out next summer. The pair looked around in the dim lighting. Sakura's pink hair is what caught their eyes as they headed down the aisle. Naruto got the row and spied Konohamaru had saved him a seat, but right where he didn't want to be, right between him and Kiba. He stood there for a moment before slipping past everyone and took his seat.

He glanced at Kiba before turning and handing the candy to the young brunette. "Thanks hun," Konohamaru said before sneaking a kiss on his cheek, which made Naruto's stomach sink a little.

The guilt was starting to get to him and stress him out. He shook his head a little though and tried to clear his mind as he stared up at the screen as the previews continued to roll. He would just have to try to clear his mind and try to enjoy this time at least with everyone. He thought, "Yeah, this will be good, and I can just enjoy this time. Besides, it's not like Kiba is trying anytime." He smiled a little inside as the thought came to mind as he started to relax a bit, not a lot, but it would do for now.

About halfway through the movie, Naruto's soda had made its way to his bladder and made him have to pee. He got up and finagled his way through to the aisle and back out into the hall. Heading down the way, he found a nearby restroom and went inside. It was empty at the moment as all the other theaters were currently mid-movie or empty. He went to a nearby urinal and started to do his business. As he stood there, he heard footstep of someone coming in. He didn't think anything of it until Kiba stepped up beside him.

He shifted his eyes to glance over at the brunette boy beside him as Kiba stared ahead for a moment. There was a long silence between them, until Kiba finally said, "Naruto, I know you've been trying to avoid me since that day." Naruto shifted his eyes back at the wall in front of him, without a word. "Look, I'm sorry about that, you know," Kiba continued. "And I'm not going to do anything again. I won't say anything to anyone, and I haven't ok? I just want us to be able to be friends again without this looming over us at least."

Naruto sighed a little and zipped up his pants as he finished. "Yeah, I'd like to get back to the way things used to be too," Naruto said as a bit of a smile turned the corners of his mouth.

Kiba zipped his pants as well and turned to face Naruto. "You know, I'm really impressed by you Naruto," he said. "They way you came out and told everyone. I still haven't been able to really tell anyone else, but you. I mean, that's why when you first did, I stood up for you. You were brave and took the chance; it was more than I have done."

Naruto's smile only grew a bit more and his gave his friend a sharp nod and a playful punch to the chest. And with that, things had started to heal between the two of them at least.

The pair of boys had shortly rejoined the rest of their group after that. As Naruto sat back down, Konohamaru gently reached over and held his hand. Naruto smiled back and his cheek in return.

The rest of the movie had gone well, and everyone had seemed to enjoy it. They spent a while after the movie just chatting about their thoughts on the flick and then moved onto the various other topics of high school life.

They were all rather talking and having a good time as they slowly started to disperse one-by-one to head home. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Konohamaru were the only ones left when they pair decided to head back home. The two boys walked hand-in-hand toward Naruto's car as they talked about the movie.

"Yeah, I loved that are where everything was blowing up, and they ran through it all, then busted through it all that stuff at the end," Konohamaru said excitedly.

"Yeah, that was pretty smooth," Naruto replied. "But, I think my favorite part was that mid-air fight scene where they were dropping through the sky. Now, that was awesome."

They smiled and walked a few more steps before a voice said, "Kiba kissed me." They both immediately stopped as Naruto realized that the voice saying it was his.


	10. Chapter 10: Damage Done

_I guess people really were eager to see what happens next after my cliffhanger ending on this last chapter. I like to leave it on a bit of an intense note to keep you all coming back, but it makes me happy that people seemed so interested at the end of this last chapter. It let's me know that you're all reading and really care about what happens to the characters. So, I give you all a very sincere thank you for reading._

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter 10: Damage Done_

_You can't unring a bell._

Naruto stood frozen in shock as the realization that he'd said it. He'd said, "Kiba kissed me." He hadn't even intended to say it; it had just come out on its own. The smile he had a moment before had been wiped away. Slowly his eyes shifted over to look at a shocked and hurt Konohamaru staring back at him with sadness showing in his eyes.

"What?... Kiba kissed you?" Konohamaru said almost in disbelief at what he'd just heard.

Naruto stammered for a moment as he quickly pulled himself together, turning to face his boyfriend. "Konohamaru… I didn't… I mean, I didn't mean to just say it like that," he said as he tried to explain. "It just kind of came out. I mean, I was wanting to tell-"

Konohamaru interrupted him though. "When the hell did this happen?" he shouted suddenly changing to anger. "You just go off and start kissing other guys now! And Kiba! When the hell did he start being gay!" The boy didn't care so much about Kiba being the one to kiss him, but just merely the fact that'd it happen was what he cared about.

Naruto was taken aback a little by the sudden change in the brunette's attitude, not that he would expect anything less. He just hadn't seen Konohamaru so upset before; it wasn't something he enjoyed seeing either.

"Well, it was little while ago, and we-" Naruto started.

"Awhile ago! And you're just tell me!" Konohamaru snapped back. Naruto just cringed a little, and kept going though.

"We were there after practice late, and he started hitting on me in the locker room," Naruto continued.

"Oh great! So, just two just start making out in the locker room then?" Konohamaru interrupted again.

"He kissed me some and everything, then I just kind of pulled away. I told him not to and left immediately after," Naruto explained further. "I wanted to tell you, but that was the day of my accident and everything kind of got complicated."

"Fine then, I'll just uncomplicated things for you then," Konohamaru shouted as tears started to bead up the corners of his eyes. "We're done!"

Naruto's face showed his cringe at those words he was worried he'd hear since after his incident with Kiba, when he was getting dressed again in the locker room. "Konohamaru… please don't… I didn't mean to have it happen." He took a small step toward the younger boy, but in turn the brunette stepped away.

Naruto reached out a little as he tried to place his hands on Konohamaru's shoulders to try to calm him down a bit. But, the young boy just started wilding throwing his hands around, trying to knock Naruto's hands away from him. "No! Get away already!" Konohamaru shouted. As his hands swung around wildly, knocking Naruto's hands away, a tight fist also caught Naruto square in the face. The blonde's his head snapped back from the blow and used a hand to cover the injured area.

Naruto barely looked away for a moment after the impact, but as he tried to look back at the boy, Konohamaru was already running away from him through the parking lot. Tears ran down the brunette's cheeks as he rounded the corner and disappeared behind several cars.

As Konohamaru was running back past the theater, Sakura and Sasuke were still standing out front. They each turned to see the young brunette crying and running away. A few moments later they heard Naruto calling out for Konohamaru as he popped out from between the same cars as he looked around for the young boy.

The pink-haired girl glanced back and forth between young man with her and the fleeing youth. "What's up with them?" she said. "Think they had a fight?"

"Who knows," Sasuke replied. "Hard to believe they are fighting. They just left and were fine."

The young girl started to take a few steps way from him in the direction that Konohamaru was running off too. "I'm going to go find out what's going on," she said as she turned to go after the brunette. "Go find talk with Naruto and find out ok." She didn't wait for a reply before she was gone, leaving Sasuke standing there grumbling.

Naruto was standing between the cars still as he watched the way Konohamaru had run off in, a hand still on his cheek where he'd gotten smacked. He didn't even notice Sasuke coming up him with his hand tucked in his pockets.

"What's going on with you two?" Sasuke asked, looking in the same direction as Naruto. He waited several seconds in silence for a reply before shifting his gaze back to the blond boy. "Hey, idiot! What happened?"

Sasuke's voice finally broke Naruto's focus and made him look over. "I don't want to talk about it," Naruto said as he quickly turned to walk back to his car, his mind cluttered with thoughts and questions about what he should do. He couldn't decide if he should continue to go after the brunette or just head home and try to talk again tomorrow after things calm down.

However, Sasuke wasn't willing to let it go with just that. "Look, I don't care if you don't want to talk; I don't want to talk either," he replied. "But, if I don't know what went on, Sakura's going to be a pain to deal with. She went chasing after Konohamaru, and she expects me to talk with you."

Naruto just ignored the comments and continued toward his vehicle. He didn't even care as Sasuke was following him. "What you think if you ignore me, then I'll just let you go?" Sasuke asked. "Look Naruto, I'm your friend, so just tell me."

Naruto didn't answer, but pulled out his keys to unlock his car when Sasuke suddenly yanked them out of his hand. "Hey!" Naruto objected.

"You were just in an accident that you were lucky to walk away from, and you shouldn't be driving now. So come on," Sasuke said as tucked the keys in his pocket while heading toward his own car.

Naruto gashed his teeth for a moment. He wanted his keys and avoid the conversation, but short of getting in an augment or fight, he didn't have a choice. He stormed over and dropped into the passenger seat.

He grumbled as he turned to stare out the passenger window. Sasuke pulled out of his spot and started to drive Naruto back home. Several moments passed before Sasuke tried again. "Finally going to spill it or do I just got to keep driving?

"Fine," Naruto grumbled as he continued to stare at the passing scenery. "Let's just say that I kissed someone, didn't tell Konohamaru for a while and then I kind of let it slip."

Sasuke glanced over at the passenger for a moment before looking back toward the road. "Let it slip? What you do?"

"I didn't mean to; I just kind of blurted it out alright, now get off it," Naruto angrily said.

Silence hung in the air for a while before Sasuke finally asked, "So, who was it?"

"What the hell does it matter? I still fucked it up all up alright," Naruto shouted a bit.

Sasuke grumbled a bit to himself before replying, "Fine, I was just-"

"Kiba! Ok Kiba!" Naruto suddenly shouted out as he spun around toward Sasuke as tears started to run down his face. He spun back around and slammed the brunt of his fist against the window, nearly cracking it.

The answer took Sasuke by surprise for sure. He didn't expect Kiba to be the one that Naruto had kissed for sure. He didn't want to push anymore though; he could tell Naruto was at his limit.

Naruto was quiet though as he was now staring at his own reflection in the window's glass, watching the bruise swelling up where Konohamaru had hit him and cussing himself in that moment.

Meanwhile, Konohamaru and Sakura were sitting on the side of an incline near the theater as he finished explaining what had happened. She lightly reached around and pulled the boy lightly against her side. "I'm so sorry to hear that Konohamaru," she said. "But you know, things happen and everyone makes mistakes. I'm not excusing what Naruto did, but you guys need to talk about it."

He slowly looked up at her and stared up into the pink-haired eyes for a moment in silence before suddenly leaning up and tried to kiss her. Sakura quickly pulled away and caused the boy to fall back to the ground. "What was that about?" she shouted.

Konohamaru quickly tried to sit back up. "If I kiss you, then Naruto and I will be equal, and it won't matter anymore," he explained.

Sakura just sighed and shook her head a little at the young boy. "Konohamaru, that wouldn't solve anything and you know it," she said. "It's just make things harder for both of you."

Tears started to run down the boys check once again. "Then what am I supposed to do?" he cried as he buried his face in his hands. "What am I supposed to do?


	11. Chapter 11: Can We Fix This?

_I need some help from my readers. I'm excited about how the story is going, and it's going to hopefully spur me on until the end. It has been a long road, but we are getting close to the end of the journey for our two boys. So, with that in mind, I would like to know how people THINK it is going to end. No one knows, except me obviously, but I think if you guys throw in your thoughts, then it will help me craft a more gripping tale. And be a little specific if you decide to participate, instead of just "they get back together." You can just type it in the review if you want, but want you to feel like a part of the story too. Thank you all._

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter 11: Can We Fix This?_

After that night in the parking lot, Naruto found the next couple weeks to be challenging; not because of the playoff games they had made it to, but because that familiar brown-haired boy wouldn't be in the stands cheering for him like he'd become accustom to seeing.

He would look up in the stands at the games and searched for the tuff of brunette hair poking up among the spectators, but it wasn't there. Football used to be a place where Naruto would get lost, between the thrills, the cheering crowds and the competition against another, and would be absorbed in the game; however, now it was the same as everywhere else, just a bland flavor.

It wasn't like he hadn't tried to patch things up with Konohamaru, but things hadn't gone well. Konohamaru wasn't willing to talk to him period. Calls, text, seeing him in person at school or home. One day he had waited out on Konohamaru's front porch for hours, but the boy wouldn't come talk. Konohamaru just wasn't ready to listen to him yet.

It was late when Naruto's car came to a stop in front of his home. He yawned a little as he pulled himself out of the vehicle. He was exhausted and sore from the game they'd just played and won by a strong run in the down the field in the final minutes. They were now heading for the state championship. Some of his teammate were still jazzed after the trip back and were going out to do a little partying. They had tried to get him to come along, but he just wanted to go rest.

As he started to walk up the sidewalk to his front door, he noticed a silhouetted figure sitting on the steps. The porch light casting a heavy shadow over the person's face. But, Naruto could still easily tell who it was. Naruto's steps slowed to a stop as tucked his hands into his letterman jacket. Naruto could barely see the brown eyes looking back at him as they stared at each other in silence.

"...Congrats on getting to go to state," Konohamaru finally said.

"Thanks," Naruto simply replied as another long silence hung in the air as the two stared silently at the other, each one lightly treading the words over in their minds, not wanting to stay the wrong thing. "So, did you come to the game?"

Shaking his head lightly, Konohamaru replied, "No…I just listened to it on the radio. You played well it seemed."

A soft smile creased Naruto's lips at the compliment. "Thank you," he said. "Thanks for listening too." Naruto slow took a few more steps forward as he moved closer to the young male. "I think we need to talk don't we?" Receiving a nod from the other, Naruto moved over and sat down on the steps beside the brunette. "I didn't mean for this to happen you know." Naruto said to a square of concrete that made the walkway to the porch.

"I know," Konohamaru replied as he folded his hands together. "It's just that… I trusted you. You were the first person… you know… I really trusted in like this. And I don't know how I can trust you when you went behind me and did that."

"I understand. But, I didn't intend for it to happen. It just did, and once it happened, I couldn't take it back," Naruto said. "I don't know if you can trust me any more. That's up to you to decide."

Konohamaru sighed softly and lightly leaned over and rested against Naruto's side. "I don't know Naruto," he said. "I just don't know. I've been thinking. And we might just be too far apart in our lives. I mean, you're looking ahead to college already and your future. I'm still worried about my test in history next Tuesday and news around school."

Naruto's gaze quickly turned to look down at the boy beside him at that comment. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't think of anything to say. He actually was more worried that Konohamaru might be right. He'd never really thought about it until now. He didn't know what they were going to do if he ended up going to Namikaze University, then they wouldn't be able to see each other while he was away. He wondered if that really would be fair to Konohamaru. "I don't know, Konohamaru," he said as he pulled an arm around the boy and pulled him closer to his chest. "I don't know where we are."

The two boys sat there silently for a while, eventually they moved up to a bench up on the side and continue to just silently hold onto each other, not saying anything. Right now, they just wanted to be there with the other. The brunette was the first to drift off under stars in the cool fall air, but the blonde soon slipped away.

A soft shaking awoke Naruto from his slumber. His blue eyes opened to see Iruka was awaking him, a gentle smile on his face. "Looks like things have patched up between you two," Iruka said. Naruto took a moment to remember what had happened, looked down at the boy sleeping against his chest.

A look of uncertainty on his face as he remembered their conversation, but put on a bit of a smile. "It is a start," Naruto answered as he looked up at his dad.

"That's good to hear," Iruka said. "But, you should come in before you get sick, sleeping out here. And he should get home. It's late."

Konohamaru shifted about in his sleep, nuzzling against Naruto's chest as he did. Sighing softly, Naruto gently shook awake the sleeping boy. "Kono…hey, wake up," he said. The boy slowly opened his eyes and looked around seeing the two pairs of eyes looking down at him. He quickly sat up, rubbing his eyes for a moment, and looked over at them.

"Oh... did I fall asleep? Sorry about that," Konohamaru said with a yawn. "What time is it?"

"It's pretty late Konohamaru," Iruka said. "You really should be getting home. Come on, I can take you down there."

Konohamaru stretched a bit and shook his head. "No it's ok," he said. "Thanks, but I can just walk."

Iruka nodded and turned back toward the door. "Ok, but Naruto, come inside here shortly ok?"

"Sure thing dad," the blonde replied as he watched his dad glance back at them before disappearing inside the house. After they were alone, he turned his attention to the other boy who had stood up and was stretching after their nap. "So…I guess we will talk more later?"

The boy's dark eyes met Naruto's blue ones for a moment. "Yeah, but let's take this one thing at a time, Naruto."

Naruto nodded a little and stood up as he watched Konohamaru start to step down off the porch. "Hey Kono…" Naruto started to say, causing the boy to stop and turn back toward him. "If you can, will you try to come watch us play for the championship?"

There wasn't much of a reply, but just a soft smile and a nod before the boy slipped away from the light of the porch and into the darkness of the night, leaving Naruto standing there by himself.

Letting out a sigh, his breath showed rolling out in the cooling night air as he looked up into the dark and starry night sky for a moment before turning around and heading inside.

The roar of the crowd was so loud as Naruto tightened his grasp around his helmet. He lightly smacked the sides with his free hand before pulling it over his head. His teammates shuffling around beside him as they waited. They could feel the energy of it all. They were there. They'd made it. Everything from the season. Here. They stood in the tunnel as the anticipation mounted, light streaming down their way from the end. And soon they were charging down into it as their fans cheered and the music played. Naruto charged out into the field with his team, arms in the air.

Even lost in this world though, he couldn't help, but let his eyes drift to the large pack of students in the stands. His eyes tracing over the numerous faces in the stands. He saw so many familiar faces up there, all cheering for them. But, he quickly spotted the one he was looking for. That familiar brunette hair and that glowing smile, standing the front row and cheering as loud as he could. And on his chest was a homemade jersey with Naruto's number across it. A surge over extra energy shot through him suddenly as he ran faster. Now he had to do was win this game.


	12. Chapter 12: State Championship

_Let the game begin my friends. Reading this chapter over, it isn't my strongest chapter, but I still hope you enjoy it. I think it gets better, but the football part of this was hard to get through for me. I did work hard on it, but I'm not good at writing action. I also have another reason for making his chapter hard, but I can't explain that part here. Please read the second author's note at the bottom._

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter 12: State Championship_

Bright lights shined down on Naruto as he stared up from his place, flat on his back after being tackled by a guy twice his size. The hit had been hard just like they'd been all night. But it's not like that going to stop him. He pushed himself to his feet and reoriented himself while hurrying back to get in the huddle. The seconds were ticking away as time was running out in the first half of the championship game; they had to make a final play and right now.

Kiba leaned in as the team came around him, telling them the final play. Breaking from the huddle they each hurried over to their spot. Naruto's blue eyes glanced up at the ticking clock on the scoreboard of the stadium as it counted down the first half, and showing the score 28-10. But, sadly, not in their favor.

With the ball hiked, Naruto charged down field, his defender quickly coming up beside him. He faked in one direction, and then took off in the other, but his man stayed right with him. He seemed to break away a bit with his speed as he went toward the end zone. He knew where the ball would be going and twisted and reached up to catch it. The ball was right there. He jumped and tried to bring it down with him, but his defender tipped the ball over his hands, where it fell to the ground. And the first half was done.

Naruto just shook his head a bit as he'd been so close. He'd felt it graze his fingers. He sighed to himself, pulling off his helmet before looking up in the stands to see a brown-haired boy looking back. He could see just how much Konohamaru was disappointed for him.

The Kono High side of the stands seemed disappointed as they were trailing, but they were still trying to cheer on the team. The cheerleaders were doing their best to keep the crowd going as Naruto moved to hurry up and join the team as they hurried into the locker room. He maneuvered around the marching band as they went to line up for the halftime show as he went and hurried down into the tunnel behind the team; photographer snapping photos of him as he past by.

Naruto came into the room and slid into a seat beside Choji as Coach Sarutobi came in. It was obvious that they hadn't been playing up to the level they'd need to win this game. If they were going to win, they were going to have to be brining it up even more than where they had been. It was to be expected though; it was the state championship after all. Why would it be easy?

Sketching out some of the plays they'd be running in the second half and discussing some of the strategy, Coach would talk to them all. Naruto leaned forward a bit on his knees. He couldn't help but have his mind drift. This was his last high school game. It was looking like he'd get to play in college, but that wasn't what mattered. This was his last time on a field with his friends.

Choji's body accidently bumping against him brought him back to the real world. "So, before we get back out there, anyone have anything else to say?" Coach Sarutobi asked, looking around.

As Naruto stood up, people turned to look at him. "Coach if I can," he said as he looked around at the players around him. "I was thinking while sitting here. This is my last time going out the field with you guys. No matter what happens, I won't get to play with all of you again. This is the state championship; this is it; we made it here. And I'm not willing to just let them take it away from us. I don't know about you, but I will not let myself give up out there. I'm not going to slow down or give them an inch. I'm going to give it my all I have until we are done. I don't know about you all, but I'm going to know at the end of this that I gave it everything until the end. How's going to go out there with me? Because if so, we don't stop until the end. We don't quit until the end. We are going to run faster, going to hit harder. We. Are. Going to take this game back in our hand. What do you say? Are we going to take this game?!"

His teammates cheered as some jumped to their feet and leaned in. "We gonna take this game?" he sounded again as they all moved around him putting their helmets up. "This is our game! Let's go take it!" Naruto shouted as the team started to roar and busted out of the room. Running down the tunnel and onto the field again as once again their crowd cheered.

A new spark of energy had come over the team in the second half. They stopped everything that was put to them. And couldn't be slowed down at they moved down field. In the third quarter they put up back-to-back touchdown-scoring drives bringing the score to 28-24. However, a fumbled ball let put their opponents in good field position at the start of the fourth quarter.

With that good position, they were able to quickly put up one more touchdown against Kono High, which put Naruto's team further behind again, 35-24. It wasn't something that was going to put any drag in Naruto's step though. He was being more heavily covered now though as he was catching everything that was coming toward him. So, Kiba had to find more options to throw to. When Lee caught a good opening though, he seemed to fly down field though as he put up six more points for them, and one more for the field goal to follow, 35-31.

Minutes were ticking down though as each team tried to push on. The opposing team nearly got within field goal range, but a needed fumble gave them the ball back with a few minutes remaining and a lot of field to cover. Naruto was still under heavy coverage as he'd been all game, but Kiba was keeping the ball moving still.

Naruto came hurrying back to the huddle as they got a new set of downs with 39 seconds left. They moved into position and hiked. Lee was handed the ball and started to run down field, but only picked up 4 yards before going down. The clock running and one time out left, they quickly got set once again as Coach signaled the play and they moved with speed into place. Hike. And Kiba was blitzed and made a pass to a receiver, but it missed and no one got it. The clock was stopped with 14 seconds more to go.

The final timeout was called, and they hurried over to the sidelines. Coach Sarutobi started to talk them through the final play. "Coach, let me have it," he said firmly. Sarutobi looked at him.

"Naruto, they have been on you pretty heavily this second half," he said.

"I know. But, I'll catch it."

A smile curled his lips a little as the toothpick in his mouth ran from one side to the other as he looked through the facemask at the determined look in the blue eyes. "You will huh?... Alright, Naruto." He pulled out the playbook and diagrammed the play.

As they hurried away as the timeout was almost over, Naruto took one look up at the crowd. The lights shining. The crowds yelling and cheering, waving their school colors. He moved over into position. It almost seemed to go in slow as he got set. He waited. As soon as the ball was hiked, everything seemed to be flying by. He charged down the field, going yard after yard as he was going toward the end of the field. He flipped and spun around as he went in other direction. The ball was flying. Naruto was in the endzone as a second defender was coming at him as well. He could see the ball coming toward him. He jumped up and reached up for it…

Naruto slowly woke up to see the clock beside his bed showing the time. He'd overslept, but after the game last night what could be expected. He pulled back the covers and sat up naked on the edge of his bed. He then noticed something on the end of the bed. It looked like Iruka had come in this morning and set it on the bed. He reached over and grabbed the newspaper and saw the photo of him pulling down the winning catch to win state. "CHAMPS! Kono takes state title 38-31." was the headline above it.

He flipped open the paper and started to glance through it. There were several photos from the game in the paper, especially on the sports section where they had put together a two-page section with just photos from the game. He glanced through them as each one sparked a memory of last night. He then felt a hand sliding around his waist as brunette boy moved behind him and put his head on his shoulder. Naruto smiled and nuzzled his cheek back against Konohamaru's as the boy put his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Morning Naruto," he said.

"Morning. Sleep well?" Naruto asked. "You feeling ok?"

The brunette slid his naked body up against Naruto and hugged him close. "More than ok." He enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's body against him, and Naruto felt the same as he felt the weight of the boy against him.

Naruto let the paper slip from his hands as he leaned his head back and kissed him. They soon slide back and were making out on the bed. Naruto remembering how they'd gotten to this point.

As the team was celebrating after the game, he had felt a hand grab his shoulder. When he had turned around, the boy's lips had firmly pressed against his. Naruto had been obviously surprised by it all. "Congratulations babe," Konohamaru had said with a smile.

Naruto cocked his head to the side and gave the boy a grin. "Didn't you say you didn't think you could trust me?"

The young boy just shrugged. "I figured it is still worth the risk," he said with a smirk.

The two kissed once more before teammates and the coach had pulled Naruto away as they celebrated. That was the last time he saw Konohamaru that night he had figured. The rest of that time had been a whirlwind of excitement before they loaded up the buses and headed home.

It was late when Naruto's car pulled back once again to a stop in front of his house. He yawned as he noticed something move in front of the house. He then noticed a familiar shadow sitting in front of his house once again.

He climbed out of the car and pulled on his letterman jacket as he had a glowing smile on his face as he could see the other boy smiling back at him. The two quickly were rushing toward the other and Konohamaru jumped into Naruto's arms, planting a deep kiss on him.

The two boys soon slipped inside and snuck up the stairs and into his room. They shortly found themselves naked in each other arms as they made love to celebrate and make up. They soon were exhausted and looking in the other's eyes as they each drifted off to sleep, holding each other.

* * *

_Yay! They are back together, so I'm sure most of you are excited. Hopefully you got through it all ok. But, this isn't the end of things. Nope, I got at least one more chapter for this story. Well, actually two more. I know some of the readers have wanted a Mature-rated chapter, and I figured this is the best place to put it. But for all my readers who don't want to read that, I left this chapter vague and left this teen-rated material._

_So, if you want to just stay at this rating, then continue to enjoy the story. _

_If you would like to see a mature scene between our favorite to boys, then check out: "Kono High Hero: Making up, Making Love"  
_[fanfiction][.net][/s/5332369/1/Kono_High_Hero_Chapter_12_5]


	13. Chapter 13: Important Moments

_The boys are back together. I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter, plus the special separate chapter for those of you who wanted to read the mature-rated chapter. I felt like both chapters were written as well as I could, so hope you enjoyed. This next chapter was interesting to write, but I think it came across well._

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter 13: Important moments  
_

**December 25**  
Snow continued to fall outside as the winter night encompassed Naruto's house in a chilly embrace. The fire that Iruka had made earlier was lightly crackling and putting a warm feeling through the room. Naruto leaned back against the arm of the couch as Konohamaru was snuggled up in his lap. Naruto lightly pulled the blanket that was wrapped around them up a bit more. Konohamaru sipped the cup of hot coco was held in his hands, Naruto's had set his aside on the coffee table between sips. Soft Christmas music lightly filled the room as they saw the twinkling lights of the tree in the corner.

Naruto leaned his head down and lightly nuzzled against Konohamaru's cheek and kissed the tip of his ear. It had been a great day for him for sure. It wasn't the presents, but they did help. The thing that made it great was right here; everything just seemed to be perfect. They hadn't been able to spend the whole day together, but after typical family things, exchanging gifts and dinner, they had been able to get together and have their own moment.

They had already exchanged gifts between each other. Naruto had gotten Konohamaru a winter scarf and a custom-made picture frame with their names and a photo of them tucked inside. Naruto had gone a little over the twenty-dollar limit they had set. Since neither of them had a job at the moment, they had decided to go light on cost. Naruto hadn't been the only one guilty though. Konohamaru had gone over the limit a little as well. He'd gotten photos of Naruto throughout the football season and compiled them with stats to make a small book of his season. Toward the back of the book, it even included a nice photo that someone got of them when they were making up on the football field after the state championship.

Right now though, they were happy with just holding each other on the winter's night. Naruto reach over onto the coffee table beside his hot coco and, with a smirk, pulled out a piece mistletoe. He dangled it just above Konohamaru's head, making the boy's eyes drift up above him. A soft giggled came from the brunette as he set down his drink beside Naruto's and turned around a little to face his boyfriend. They lightly smiled at each other for a moment.

"Looks like I'm under the mistletoe," he said smiling, "so aren't you supposed to-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Naruto was already kissing him. They kissed each other as they basked in their own Christmas delight.

"Merry Christmas," Naruto softly whispered against the boy's lips.

**April 10**

Fixing his tie, Naruto looked in the rearview mirror of his car. He double checked his hair before pushing open the door to his car and letting it shut behind him. He was fully decked out in his black tuxedo with an orange vest and matching handkerchief. He tried to calm himself down a bit as his excitement was starting to build. It was prom night, and he wanted to see how his boy looked.

He quickly hopped up the steps onto the porch and pressed the doorbell. He anxiously waited as he heard footsteps approaching on the other side. When the door opened, Asuma was standing on the other side, a toothy grin spread over his face with a cigarette tucked in the corner of his lips.

"Hey there Naruto," the man said in his deep voice. "You look good tonight. Don't think I've ever seen you so cleaned up before, especially not during football season."

A bit of a smirk curled Naruto's lip. "What you want me to do coach? Go running around on the field in a tux?"

The two let out a chuckle before Naruto slipped himself inside the doorway. The two meandered down the hall together as they chatted. "Konohamaru should be out in a moment I think," Asuma said. "I had to come over here and help him get his tux put together properly. Not like he had any experience putting one on after all."

"What? But, you do?" Naruto teasingly said since he couldn't imagine Asuma getting dressed up. Naruto didn't say it, but his dad had helped him get put together as well. He'd never had to put a tux on before tonight either.

"Hey, I had my own prom not too long ago mind you, plus been a best man before for a wedding," Asuma replied.

The two of them came around the corner to see Konohamaru looking in the mirror as he was checking his tie. The two boys locked eyes in the mirror's reflection and were lost in a long stare for a moment as they first looked at each other. Konohamaru turned around a bit and gave Naruto a real look over as a soft smile crossed his lips.

"Wow, you look great," Naruto finally said as he ambled toward him.

"You look pretty good yourself there mister," Konohamaru said back with a grin.

With a soft kiss, the two boys lightly hugged onto each other and gave each other another look over. The next several minutes though became the stereotypical pre-prom festivities. Each one trying to pin a boutonnière on the other without stabbing the person, then photos that had to be taken together. Plus, Iruka didn't let Naruto get out the door without making him take a camera and promise to get some together as well. But, the two boys quickly finished up and hurried out the door before they could get pulled up into another photo.

Naruto held Konohamaru's door for him before hopping over to his side and jumping in. Once in the car, they got a real kiss since they were alone for a moment before they took off for the dance, and a night they'd both remember.

**April 21**

It had finally come. It was Naruto's big day. He was officially signing his letter of intent to play for Namikaze University. He was going to play football in college, and not just any football, but a top-notch Division I football. Plus, the full college scholarship was a nice perk too.

He was seated on one side of a long table outside in the school's student center with several teammates, who were signing their own letters to their own schools. Kiba was seated beside him and Choji was a couple seats down, each set to sign to their own respective schools. Parents, coach, student, faculty and media were all on the other side as they were watching. Cameras were snapping pictures as Asuma was standing in front of them talking about how proud he was of all the plays this season and during each person's years of playing. But soon all eyes were on the players as each picked up a pen and signed their names to the letters. And in just a few seconds, it was done. Naruto letting out a cheer as he held up his letter as a huge smile spread over his face.

After signing, players soon started to break up and mingle with those that had came to see the signing. Some snagging a piece of congratulatory cake that had been brought; Choji taking four pieces. Several of the newspapers and TV stations that were there to cover the signing had started to interview some of the players, and Naruto was getting quite a bit of attention. A couple newspaper reporters and TV crew gathered around him and started to interview him about how he felt today, what he expected playing in college, how this season had helped to get him there, and the normal interview questions.

However, there was one question that came from one of the reporters that he didn't expect. The man was scribbling down a quote from the previous question as asked, "Naruto, one fact that came up about you this past year is that you are gay and are in fact are dating another male student at the moment. I had heard that it cause some tension with some of your teammates shortly after it came out. Do expect to see problem from your new teammates coming onto the Namikaze's team?"

Naruto didn't know how to answer that for a moment. It wasn't really about his past season or how felt about things; this was more personal. He thought about trying to sidestep the question, but thought that he wasn't one to avoid something difficult, but usually went after it head on. And when he thought that, he knew his answer. A determined and confident look took over.

"Do I expect problems, yes," he said simply. "But, like you said, I faced problems with my teammates here after it came out. Let's face it, sports are not a place where being gay is considered acceptable. But, I don't care what my teammates will think about it. It's who I am, and I'm going to stick with that. It's my way. If my teammates don't like it, then they are free to quit the team because I won't be going anywhere." The reporters had stop jotting down notes and were just listening to the determination in Naruto's voice. "If they don't want to help me out on the field, then I'm going to just work twice as hard to make up from their slack. Because I promise you, nothing is going to slow me down, and if I hit a wall, then I'm going to break it down and keep myself going. You can believe it."

* * *

_As you can see this was a very different chapter to write since I wrote it with time skips and hit the key moments to this point. This is actually a longer chapter, but I didn't want to wear you guys out with a really long chapter, so after I finished it, I decided to break it up. Anyways, things seem to be going pretty well and the future seems to be in sight for our boys. Important moments and a path they can choice for themselves._


	14. Chapter 14: Closing Time

_Last chapter was very interesting to write with all the time skips and getting them to work out so they followed well. I hope you enjoyed it. I had to condense a lot of time into a chapter since I didn't feel every moment deserved a whole chapter to itself, but wanted th key moments. Even then, I still have to break it up into two chapters. I can't say too much here without giving a lot away, but I put more in the author's note at the end._

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter 14: Closing Time_

**May 22**

Mortarboards flew into the air as the graduating class of Kono High School let out a cheer that roared through the school's gym. The students on the floor started to celebrate as many cheered and hugged those around them, many of them saying their goodbyes. Pictures were snapped and contact information was exchanged as the students looked toward the future. A blond-haired boy that had been the last to cross the stage to the cheers of the student body soon had worked his way out of the crowd and had joined up with Iruka and Konohamaru, getting a huge hug from them both as they celebrated.

The next several hours were a blur for the blonde though as he soon had to leave the two behind to go squeeze in a couple of his friends' graduation parties before his own started. Teachers, mentors, friends and numerous people arrived at Naruto's house to congratulate the boy and let him know how happy they were for him to be able to move on and play in college. He was also happy about the rather hefty pile of graduation gifts people had left, but that wasn't the most important thing to him. He was just glad to see the people that had come to celebrate with him. He had come a long way from when he was a kid.

Hours later though, as the day had drawn to a close and the final few people were gone; Naruto's was resting on his bed with his arm lightly around Konohamaru's bare abdomen. However, Konohamaru wasn't resting like his neighboring companion, but had a distant stare into the darkness that hid the ceiling with his hands tucked under his head.

Naruto shifted around a little in his sleep for a moment before opening his eyes a bit. He glanced at the boy beside him, expecting him to be sleeping when he noticed the boy's eyes still open. He pulled the boy a bit closer as he wrapped his arm around him a bit more.  
"Can't sleep?" he asked with a sleepy tone as he closed his eyes a bit for the moment.  
"I guess…" Konohamaru simply replied.  
"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he tried to stay awake long enough to make sure his boyfriend was okay.

"We can talk about it another time. Today is supposed to be a celebration after all," the brunette said.

Naruto moved to sit up on his elbow and rubbed his eyes a bit as he stared down at the brunette through the darkness with the help from the soft light that filtered through the window. "No what is it? What's bothering you?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing," Konohamaru replied. "I don't want to talk about it on your graduation day."  
Naruto took a quick glance at the clock and said, "It's 2:30 in the morning. Graduation is over. What's the matter? Has to bug you enough to keep you awake. So what is it?"  
Konohamaru slowly shifted his eyes to look over at Naruto, their eye meeting in the near darkness. Letting out a soft sigh, Konohamaru moved up to match Naruto's position on his arm. "It's just that… well today made me think a lot. I mean, with you graduating and going off to college. Then where does that leave us?" Konohamaru said.

Naruto frowned a bit and tried to calm him down. "Don't worry about that. We can deal with that when we come to it," Naruto answered.  
"When? We have come to it. You just graduated. You will be gone to start practice and then all season you will be busy. And if not football, then classes will keep you busy. And you will start to make friends up there. And you will start to deal with you life up there."

Naruto lightly stroked Konohamaru's arm as the tried to think of a way to calm him still. "Just because I'm going to be away at college doesn't mean things can't still work with us. We can talk about it and figure how we are going to get things to work. We still got some time this summer. Yeah, it can be difficult and tough, but when have you ever known to let that stop me?" he said as he put on his best smile.

"But that's just it. I do know you. You're going to get up there and worry about me and how I'm doing. You aren't going to let yourself go out there and be in college and try things out. I mean, when I got to college, I want to experience it all and try new things. But, if you're up there, looking back here at me and at the past, then you won't do it. I mean, I'm looking ahead and seeing same school, same town, just sophomore year, which is good and all. But you're looking ahead at a whole new life with a lot of new things," Konohamaru said as he tried to hold down his emotions. "I just don't want you to miss out on something because of me. I don't want you to miss things, then look back after it all and blame me because you didn't get to do something. I won't let me be the cause of that."

"I won't resent you for anything," Naruto said. "It maybe new, but it doesn't mean I don't want to hold on something so important to me. I'm not giving up my dad after all." Naruto was trying to hold back a mix of his own feelings that were starting to stir and well up in him.

"But, you have one dad. I can't be the only boy you ever let yourself look at. I can't be there for you up there. And you need to worry about you Naruto. I won't hold you back. And if things happen and we can come back together, then it can be for the right reason."

Naruto stared back in shock as a long silence hung in the air. "So… are you breaking up with me Konohamaru?" Naruto said as he had to force out each word.

Konohamaru looked down for a moment as he swallowed hard as a couple tears rolled down his cheek. "Yeah, I guess I am," he said with sorrow in his words.

The two laid there in bed as they stared at each other through the darkness as tears ran down both their faces. Each boy's heart sinking deeper and deeper. Konohamaru couldn't remember ever seeing Naruto cry before. It was the end of something that touched them both so deeply that they couldn't even understand right then. And their time together was something they both would forever share. An eternal bond.

**7 Years Later…**

A man in his twenties with spiky blond hair wondered down the sidewalk as he was chatting on his cell phone. He was dressed up a bit in an orange button-up dress shirt as he weaved his way between the people on the sidewalk that were trying to head in the opposite direction. One man bumped his arm and nearly made him drop his phone, but he shook it off and kept walking down the path.

A recent college graduate was hurrying along the sidewalk, worried about getting to his job interview on time. He wanted to get there early and be ready just in case. He was dressed up in a green shirt with a nice blue tie dangling from his neck. His brunette hair was spiked up a bit, but nicely cut and professional looking. He was lost in thoughts about how he would answer some of the questions he expected and what he would say to try to impress his potential employer.

The two men were each lost in their own little world that they didn't even noticed as they passed each other on the busy sidewalk. Each one heading in his own direction.

The blond man's steps soon stopped though and he let his phone drift away from his ear as he soon there for a moment. He looked back over his shoulder and glanced around at the people around, not exactly sure what he was looking for, but just feeling he'd missed something important.

"Naruto? Naruto? You still there?" the voice on the phone called out as it brought him back to the real world.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I got distracted for a moment…" he said as he started to walk along again.

After the blonde turned and started to walk away, the brunette boy lifted his eyes from once again checking his resume, which carried the name Konohamaru Sarutobi at the top. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and looked back around behind him as well. The same feeling of missing something had stirred inside him as well as he looked around for a moment. He slowly started to walk though as he tried to shake it off, taking one last glance over his shoulder before having to hurry on to his interview.

When two people are meant to be together, they will eventually find their way to each other in time because nothing can keep them apart. People in love find something special in the other person. They have their own hero.

* * *

_It has been a long and crazy ride, and I loved it. I can't even tell you how amazing this writing trip has been for me. I hated it at times when I had to force myself past writer's block. But it was so worth it. I can't thank you all enough. It was because I knew people were enjoying it that I kept writing and worked so hard. I really want to thank and dedicate the story to a friend of mine, Daniel, who got me started on writing this in the first place. So thank you to him. I love Naruto and Konohamaru, and I will miss this story. If you want to see more with these two, I am thinking of starting another story once I have a solid idea in mind. So please come back and read more of my content; plus, I might write a few extra side chapters for this story as well. I hope I did this story justice for you and give this it an ending you feel it deserved. Again, I hope you all enjoyed the journey of the two boys and will read my additional content. If you have any comments or things you'd like to see in future content, let me know or send me a message. I'll still be around to get them. Thanks again to all my reviewers, Daniel and my readers. I truly do appreciate it. And for those of you who have read through my final author's note, I will give you a little reward for reading them. I didn't say the story was over yet. Thanks again._

_

* * *

  
_

Pushing his way through the crowd of people, Naruto had remembered a familiar brunette head he had seen in the crowd when he looked back, and he hurried after the boy he could never forgotten.

**THE END**


End file.
